the dream of a life time
by velveteen rose
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's world is turned upside down after a trip to Merlin's old home. SLASH WARRING! Merthur. a review or two would be amazing
1. Chapter 1

|Chapter 1| "Returning home"  
Merlin and Arthur were walking to the great hall when Merlin saw his mother at the bottom of the stairs, as they walked down the stairs his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face he ran down the stairs and hugged his mother and asked "what are you doing here" with a smile on his face as he looked at his mother he realized something was wrong he asked "what was going on" and his mother looked down to the floor and looked back up at him "Merlin" she said in a really worried tone "there was a girl that came to us on horseback past out she was so skinny it was amazing that she was still alive" Merlin was shocked and asked where is she and his mother replied "back home Merlin I couldn't risk taking her here she would probably die" Merlin, looked to Arthur, "go get the horses ready we leave as soon as possible" Arthur said, Merlin nodded and went right to the stables and got 3 horses ready.  
Arthur went to tell his knights where he was going and said that he didn't know when he would return sir Leon said that the king should remain in the kingdom just in case something were to happen but Arthur stopped him in his tracks and said "Merlin needs me there and Leon said teasing Arthur are you sure it's not you who needs Merlin Arthur shot up NO Arthur said in a Stern voice, all the knights smiled and laughed at him Arthur rolled his eyes but it was true he thought to himself he didn't want to be away from Merlin and he wanted to go to protect him, Arthur said "there is no changing my mind I am going" and the knights looked at him and Leon said "but my lord" and Arthur cut him off and said "but nothing I'm going with Merlin" Arthur snapped, yes my lord and Arthur left storming out of the room and going to get supplies he met Merlin outside with the horses and they got on merlin helping his mother on the horse and then Merlin got on his horse and they rode off galloping to the gates cantering through the woods after a long day of riding they decided to stop and set camp. Arthur got of his horse and looked around and Merlin got off and fell over and Arthur laughed at him and said "you idiot" and Merlin got up and rolled his eyes and said in a angry voice "I have been on a horse all day I'm tired" and Arthur said in a calm but teasing tone "so have I and you don't see me tripping over my own feet" merlin was always clumsy and fell over his own feet a lot. merlin rolled his eyes and Sighed and went to help his mother with her stuff and set camp Arthur looked at Merlin when Merlin wasn't looking and let out a sigh of relief and relaxed and stared at Merlin and smiled and then realized what was happening he snapped out of it and said to himself that "he must stop merlin is just his friend and nothing more" he thought to himself and went and sat on ground he was tired but didn't show it. He then asked Merlin to feed the horses and brush them down and to get wood for the fire after merlin did all that they all sat at the fire Merlin next to his mother and Arthur across from them, hunith got up and said good night to Merlin and Arthur Merlin said "good night mother" and Arthur smiled at her as she went to go sleep merlin looked at Arthur and asked "why did you come with me" Arthur shocked by what Merlin said was trying to think of a response fast he blushed and said ... uhh... I thought and paused and Merlin laughed at him Arthur rolled his eyes and said I came because you re my friend Merlin was a little taken back by how Arthur was so forward and he seemed to have meant it Merlin looked at Arthur with a little confusion and joy and said really with a little disbelief in his tone and there blue eyes met from across the fire Arthur wanted to go over there and kiss Merlin but he didn't act on his impulse and looked at ground and then he said "it late we should go to bed" merlin still looking at the golden hair King smiled and looked at the ground and they went to bed without saying another word to each other. It was the next morning Merlin was the first one up it was cold and a shiver came over him he looked around the camp and the Forest with a few big pinne trees, Oak and birch trees surrounded them he sat up slowly to see Arthur sleeping soundly he took a deep breath it felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he looked at the golden hair king sleeping he was so beautiful he thought and he wanted to run over to him and curl into his chest but he stopped himself from lunging forward and sighed and looked at the ground and rubbed his face he knew that nothing could ever happen between them and he tried to push it out of his mind, he went to wake his mother by gently shaking her shoulder and saying good morning,' she woke and she looked up at her son and put her hand on his face and smiled and said good morning. Merlin went to wake Arthur, Merlin s heart pounded in his chest as walked up to the sleeping king he put his hand on his shoulder and shook him awake, Arthur was not happy about be woken up he hated being woken up early he sighed, but he looked up at Merlin and without even thinking about it he smiled at Merlin, merlin was surprised by this and looked away to bit his lip he then said "why are you so happy" and stood up, Arthur s eyes went wide and he sat up immediately and was silent, Merlin walked away smiling and went to make breakfast. After breakfast they tacked up the horse and packed up their stuff and left. After about A hour of riding merlin went up to Arthur, trotting, his horse s feet on the hard dirt sent clumps of dirty flying from the horse s feet into the air, he rode up beside Arthur and slowed down, Arthur was silent, Arthur looked over at Merlin and thought to himself "god I wish we were alone" and bit his lip, Merlin didn't notice. They finally arrived at the small village where Merlin grew up it had a big Field filled with all kinds of crops and a small pen beside it that held some pigs and a cow. the houses were small but well built and there was children running around playing and farmers working, the village was small there was about 20 houses a small tavern and a dirt path that leads into the forest, they got off their horses, Merlin padded his horse s neck and went to help his mother, no you must get to the girl where is she Merlin asked, "in my house you must go now" Merlin nodded and left immediately, he got to house and he noticed that Arthur wasn't with him he looked around to see him back with the horses helping Merlin s mom with their stuff, he smiled and went inside he saw the girl laying on a bed that was brought into the main room the house was small the floor was dirt to his left there was a small room it had a wooden door that looked very old and worn down, there was a table on the far side of the room next to the back door, the walls where a yellow color and smooth, built into the wall was a fire place it was a gray with smooth Stone, Merlin walked briskly to the girl she was sleeping his mother was right she was so skinny, all the sudden Arthur walked in, he scared Merlin half to death, "god you scared me" Arthur was confused and said "you scare at everything merlin" Arthur said shaking his head and walking to Merlin and the girl, he stopped and stared he was shocked at how this girl looked, Arthur said "she must have been locked up for some time to get that skinny" she was so skinny that her ribs stuck out and you could actually Count them, she had almost no muscle and her legs were so skinny that you could fit almost your whole hand around her Thigh, Merlin said in a very serious voice "get some food now!" Arthur was a little shocked by how Merlin had said it but he didn't say anything and he left to get food, Merlin was looking her over when he saw what looked like slash marks on her back he gently rolled her on her side to get a better look, before he could do so the girl woke up and jumped up, this startled Merlin and he said "hey it's ok I'm here to help you" the girl looked confused, she relaxed a little and her breathing slowed and her shoulders relaxed, "I m Merlin" he said in a soft tone, the girl didn't respond she just looked away, the girl had bright red hair with green eyes and freckles she was rather pale and there was no color to her lips or cheeks, and before Merlin could react she fell to the floor, he ran over to her, he checked her pulse it was extremely weak, he picked her up and put her back into the bed, " where the fuck is Arthur" right after he finished that thought Arthur came into the house, Merlin looked at Arthur with a little annoyance on his face and said "what took you so damn long" Arthur was a little taken back by this but he understood why Merlin said that, "sorry Merlin I didn't know where to get food" Arthur said with a apologetic tone, "sorry I should have told you where to go" Arthur didn't say anything, Merlin took the bread that Arthur brought back and Arthur also got some water as well, Merlin took the water from Arthur's hands and their hands touched a shiver went up Arthur's spine he loved when Merlin touched his hands when taking something from him, Merlin loved it too. Arthur wanted so bad to just kiss Merlin but he knew he couldn't he didn't want to scare Merlin or anything like that, Arthur let out a big breath "so what can we do for her?" Arthur asked, Merlin looked over to Arthur "unfortunately there's not much we can do" Merlin replied, he asked Arthur to get him a bowl, Arthur grabbed a bowl from the table and handed it to Merlin, Merlin took the bread and some water and put the water in the bowl he then ripped off a piece of bread and let is soften in the water, "what are you doing?" Arthur asked, which Merlin replied "I m making the bread easier to eat for her" he said In a low tone, Arthur nodded, after a few minutes Arthur said "I'm going to feed the horses" Merlin looked at him and said "don't hurt yourself" in a joking manner, Arthur slapped him in the back of the head and said "the only person getting hurt here is you" merlin rubbed the back of his head and sighed, Arthur left. Merlin started to try to feed the girl luckily she got some food in her, he didn't want to give her to much because her body would probably reject the food, he stopped and walked across the house to the table he put the bowl on the table, his mother walked in and asked "how is she" Merlin walked to his mother and gave her a hug and said "not good she may not live" hunith was very sad to hear this she said "is there nothing you can do" she was referring to Merlin s Magic, "no not even my magic could help her at this point"


	2. Chapter 2

| Chapter 2 | ~the kiss~

It has been 2 days since Arthur and Merlin arrived in the small village where Merlin tried to help the red headed girl, there was no improvement she woke up a few times and Merlin tried to feed her but she threw it up, Merlin felt hopeless he wanted to help the girl but her body was too far gone, while the girl was sleeping Merlin decided to take a break from watching her and asked his mother to take over so he could rest, Merlin said thank you to his mother and decided to take a little walk around the village, as he stepped out he saw Arthur walking to him and there eyes met Merlin had to reframe himself from biting his lip, Merlin tensed up and Arthur noticed immediately he wanted to run up to Merlin grab him and push him against the wall and kiss him, Arthur tensed at the thought, they both stared at one another not breaking eye contact, as Arthur was walking to Merlin, he noticed that he had picked up his walk a little, he immediately slowed down he studied Merlin's face, he noticed that Merlin looked a little disappointed when Arthur slowed down, did he want him to come to him as soon as possible Arthur thought as his heart was doing barrel rolls in his chest thinking about that, Merlin was wondering why he slowed down did he not want Merlin to know that he wanted him, they finally met and Arthur asked Merlin "how is the girl doing" Merlin shrugged and said in a sad tone "not good I don't think she will make it" Arthur looked sad at this news, he put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and said "you have done everything you can" the Touch of Arthur's hand on his shoulder made Merlin go numb, Arthur wanted to bring him into a hug but he didn't and he looked away from Merlin and took his hand off of Merlin's shoulder, Merlin wanted to grab his hand, Merlin almost reached out to grab Arthur's hand but stopped himself and luckily Arthur didn't notice, and then Arthur asked "where are you going" Merlin looked at Arthur and said "I'm going for a walk around I miss this place" Arthur smiled and said "I have nothing better to do can I come with you" Arthur asked with a little bit of nervousness in his voice, Merlin was really surprised to hear that. he let his goofy smile across his face "sure" Merlin said, Arthur loved that damn smile, they walked along silent, as they were walking they heard his mother call out "can you get some water" Merlin yelled back "yes" and Merlin and Arthur went into to woods, there was Creek where they got there water Merlin grabbed a bucket before they went into to woods, he didn't know why Arthur came with him he was so confused and curious his Curiosity got the better of him and he asked "why did you come to get water with me" as they walked towards the creek Arthur knew the real reason he wanted to be with Merlin all the time, but of course he didn't say that, "there is nothing better to do and I really don't want to watch that girl slowly fade away" Merlin was quiet for a moment and then said "oh" with some disappointment in his tone, Arthur was taken back by this and said not thinking "that's not the answer you wanted" Merlin was completely shocked by this he stumbled over his words "I... uhh…..." Arthur laughed at him, Merlin's Bucket was filled with water he pulled it out of the creek he started to stand up when out of nowhere he felt someone grab his waist and pull him closer and kiss him, he was so shocked that Arthur kissed him that he dropped the bucket, Merlin slowly lifted his hands up and put them on Arthur's cheek, Arthur pulled Merlin closer making the kiss heaver, Merlin put his hands around Arthur's neck running his hands through Arthur's hair, Arthur pushed Merlin up against a tree and put his head in Merlin's neck, he put wet kisses on Merlin's neck. Merlin pulled Arthur back up to kiss him, the kiss was heavy and loving, they quickly pulled apart when they heard footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note** hey readers I really hope you enjoyed my first two chapters please review and tell me what you all think it would be amazing to hear what you guys think I really appreciate all you guys reading this story :) please enjoy chapter 3. sorry for any spelling mistakes I may miss while editing this

| chapter 3 | ~secrets~

As Merlin and Arthur listened they realize that the footsteps were not from a person Arthur peaked around the tree to see a deer and sighed in relief, Merlin asked quietly "what is it" "it's just a deer" Arthur turned to look at Merlin "you really are scared of everything" Arthur said pulling Merlin closer. Merlin rolled his eyes and put his hands back around Arthur's neck, Arthur then pushed a piece of Merlin's Raven black hair back, he put his hand on Merlin's cheek and kissed him again. Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur and said pulling him closer "I love you Arthur" Arthur looked at Merlin a smile went across his face and joy filled his heart and lungs "I love you too Merlin" Merlin put his hand on Arthur's cheek and kissed him, their lips molded together. "We should probably get back" Arthur hastily agreed he didn't want to leave he wanted to just hold Merlin but he knew that Hunith would need that water for the girl. Arthur took Merlin's hand and they both went to the creek to fill the bucket again, Merlin filled the bucket and lifted it and said to Arthur in a joking tone "are you going to make me drop this bucket to" Arthur looked at Merlin and laughed, Merlin laughed and looked down at the ground, Arthur then put his hand on Merlin's back and pulled him a little closer Arthur was just about to lean in to kiss Merlin when they heard something that made them jump up and look to the village there was screaming, Merlin and Arthur looked at one another and Merlin ran full speed to the village dropping the bucket Arthur ran after him. there was screaming and crashing from the village. Merlin's adrenaline was so high his heart was beating so fast as sweat ran down his for head. he ran into the village and saw these men on horse's breaking into houses, one man with black unkept hair and a scruffy beard was yelling "FIND THE GIRL" Arthur ran up beside Merlin and Drew his sword, right then a guy broke the door to his mother's house, Merlin forgetting that Arthur was right next to him he used his magic he said a spell in his head put his hand out and the man went flying backwards into the wall of another house, Arthur looked at Merlin in shock he lowered his sword and Merlin looked at Arthur not knowing what to say, Arthur didn't know how to respond he just stared at Merlin, right then one of the men came charging on horseback with a mace in hand Merlin didn't have time to react, he pushed Arthur out of the way and took the blow from the mace, it hit Merlin in the chest, knocking the breath out of him, he fell to the ground holding his chest, Arthur looked up to see Merlin laying on the ground, his heart stopped. rage and fear filled him from head to toe his heart was beating so fast he thought it may come pop out of his chest. another man came running to them Arthur put his sword back up and stabbed the man in the stomach, he ran to Merlin sliding on his knees, "MERLIN" Arthur yelled shaking him, tears streaming down his face, Merlin was limp, he didn't move after Arthur shook him, Merlin was out cold, there was still screaming and crashing at the village, Arthur knew he had to get Merlin out of there, he picked Merlin up and ran into to woods, he heard someone yell "STOP THEM" and two men went after them, Arthur knew he couldn't fight them with Merlin in his arms he put Merlin down by a tree and stood in front of him he drew his sword, the two men came running up to them and stopped, they stood still for a moment than both went charging to Arthur, Arthur was so angry that he ran to them and just then both of the men went flying back against two trees, Arthur turned around so quickly that his head spun, there was Merlin awake breathing so heavily, Arthur ran to Merlin and slid on the ground next to him "oh thank god" Arthur said dropping his sword, "you're not getting rid of me that easily" Merlin said a little breathless Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin looked around for his mother and didn't see her. panic rose up in Merlin's chest. "where's my mother" Merlin asked. Arthur was silent for a moment, Merlin tried to get up but pain ran all through his chest he fell down to the Forest floor, "we need to go back I can't leave my mother" "you can't even walk" Arthur said "she's my mother I'm not going to leave her" Arthur picked Merlin up "what are you doing" Merlin asked "putting you somewhere safe" Arthur replied, Merlin said in a very serious tone "we are not leaving my mother" Arthur looked down at Merlin "no we aren't but you are not coming with me to get her" Arthur put Merlin down next to a tree and Merlin grabbed his arm, Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin and said "I will be right back" he left to go back to the village. when he got there there were dead bodies and the place was wrecked, he called out "hello" and a lot of people came out of there hiding spots and houses including Merlin's mother, "where's Merlin" Hunith asked with Extreme worry in her voice, Arthur looked down at the ground and said "he was injured but he is ok he is in the woods" Hunith was so relieved to hear that he wasn't dead "take me to him" Hunith said in a clam voice, Arthur nodded his head and they went back to Merlin. back in the woods Merlin was already healing himself. Arthur and Hunith went to Merlin as fast as they could. Merlin's eyes grew heavy and he fall asleep. when they got to Merlin and saw he was asleep Arthur immediately ran to Merlin and picked him up "we need to get him back" Hunith nodded and they went back to the village. Arthur put Merlin on the bed where the girl was and checked his pulse his pulse. "damn it" Arthur said "what's wrong" Hunith asked with so much worry in her voice, she sat down next to the bed "he must have used magic to heal himself" Hunith was shocked to hear Arthur say that, Hunith said "you know about Merlin" Arthur looked at her "I just found out he saved my life" Hunith looked at Arthur, then looked down at the floor with Extreme worry on her face, Arthur noticed how worried Hunith looked and knew what she was thinking, Arthur then said "don't worry nothing is going to happen to Merlin not on my watch" Hunith was surprised by how Arthur said it in that manner, she smiled "thank you" Arthur looked down at Merlin, and looked back up at Hunith she looked so worried "can you get me some water and a clean cloth" Arthur asked trying to hold back tears, Hunith noticed how upset Arthur was, "yes of course" Hunith said with a shaking in her voice, she put her hand on Merlin's shoulder and walked out to get water, tears fell down Arthur's cheeks he took Merlin's hand, "you can't leave me not now not ever" Arthur wiped tears from his cheeks and kissed Merlin's forehead, Hunith came back from getting water a few minutes later, Arthur Heard the door open and wiped his face so that Hunith wouldn't see how upset he was, "thank you" he said turning to take the bucket, Hunith could clearly see how upset Arthur was, Arthur set the bucket down and took the cloth and put it in the water and brought the cloth back out and squeezed some water out of the cloth, he pulled Merlin's shirt down and looked at the wound and took the cloth and cleaned it, "how bad is it" Hunith said with so much worry in her voice, "it's not as bad as I thought" Arthur said with relief in his voice, Hunith let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Merlin "you can get some rest I will watch Merlin" Arthur said, "are you sure" Hunith asked, "yes you should rest" Hunith reluctantly agreed and went to rest.

 **Authors note** so what did you all think leave a review so I know thanks sooooo much for reading 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note** heyy guy's, so I really hope the punctuation and all is better now. leave a review :D, tell me if you like the story so far. thank you sooo much for reading. also yes I did take a little line from the last episode (still dying inside from that episode) anyways I love that line so I added it but this time Arthur WASN'T DYING! anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I'm really bad at naming chapters.

Chapter 4 ~trust~  
It was the next day. Merlin didn't wake up all day yesterday. Arthur was asleep next to Merlin. Arthur felt a hand touch his head, he woke up to see Merlin looking down at him. Merlin looked tired and his eyes were droopy, his under eye was a little red, "oh thank god, you scared the life out of me" Arthur said with relief in his voice. "well clearly not, your still here" Merlin said, clearing his throat. Arthur laughed. he reached up and put his hand on Merlin's cheek. "what happened, where's my mother!?" Merlin asked, worry spreading in his chest. "your mother is fine, you got hit in the chest, luckily your magic helped you heal" Arthur said looking at Merlin. Merlin was completely shocked. the color drained from his face, "how, magic, what!?" Merlin said tripping over his words. "why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, he looked sad and confused and a little hurt. "you would have killed me" Merlin said with a shaking in his voice, "I don't know what I would have done but one thing is for sure, I love you and nothing will ever change that now" Arthur said putting his hand on Merlin's hand, Merlin smiled "I love you to, Arthur" Merlin tried to move but a sharp pain went through his body. "don't move, you will make yourself worse," Arthur said putting his other hand on Merlin's shoulder. "you should rest," Merlin nodded and started to fall back asleep. Arthur left to tell hunith that Merlin woke up. and he is ok. hunith went to Merlin soon as Arthur told her. Merlin was half asleep. "Merlin?" hunith asked, with a sweet tone, "hmm" Merlin said, "how are you feeling" hunith asked, putting her hand on Merlin's cheek. "I'm ok" Merlin said he sounded so tired, hunith kissed Merlin's forehead, "you should rest" "hmm" Merlin said still, falling deeper into sleep, hunith sat by Merlin for awhile. The next day hunith and Arthur took turns watching Merlin. he woke up a few times, but only for a few minutes. The day after that Arthur was asleep next to Merlin, Arthur woke up to not see Merlin not in the bed, "MERLIN?!" Arthur yelled, sitting up so fast that the world started spinning, "you don't have to yell Arthur, I'm not deaf" Arthur turned so quickly that he almost fell over, Merlin smiled at Arthur, "did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Merlin asked, smiling at how happy Arthur was. Arthur went over to Merlin, and hugged him. Merlin was holding on to Arthur so tight. as was Arthur, they broke the hug and Arthur kept his hands on Merlin's waist, Merlin smiled and looked down at the ground and back up at Arthur. there eyes met and Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss, their lips molded together, it was like time stopped for both of them. they pulled apart. "why are you out of bed? you should be resting" Arthur said to Merlin "I feel, fine" Arthur then pulled down Merlin's shirt to see the wound, "it's... it's completely healed" Arthur said with relief and shock, "see, I'm ok" Merlin said grabbing Arthur's hand, Arthur looked down at the ground, then looked back at Merlin, Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand "I'm going to see my mother" Merlin said, with a sweet tone, Arthur smiled "ok" he let go of Arthur's hand and walked to the door, as he opened the door he looked back at Arthur, Merlin smiled at Arthur and Arthur smiled back, Merlin went out the door, closing it behind him, Arthur sat down and let out a sigh, as Merlin was walking out he saw his mother treating some people that got hurt from when the village was attacked, hunith looked up and saw Merlin. a big smile went across both of their faces, hunith ran to Merlin and gave him a hug, resting her hand on his cheek. "you recovered so fast merlin!" hunith said, with so much relief in her voice, "your magic is so strong now Merlin, you will be a great warlock" hunith said in a calm yet confident tone, Merlin smiled "thank you, mother" hunith took her hand off Merlin's cheek. "I need to help these people, I will come see you in a bit" hunith said, Merlin nodded, he went back to the house and walked in, Arthur was asleep in the chair, Merlin smiled and took a blanket from the bed and put it on Arthur, Arthur was out cold. Merlin chuckled, and went to make himself some food. after eating he went out to ask what happened to the girl, and to help the people that were hurt, Arthur was still asleep in the chair. Merlin started walking to the door, and opened it slowly so he wouldn't wake Arthur and stepped out closing the door behind him, he walked briskly to his mother and the people that were hurt, "let me help you mother," Merlin said bending down to help his mother with a girl who had a cut from a sword, "shouldn't you be resting?" hunith asked, while she cleaned the cut on the girl's arm, "no, you need some help with the people and, I'm just fine" Merlin said putting his hand on his mother's shoulder, she smiled at him. "Ok, can you get me some fresh water" "yes, of course" Merlin grabbed a bucket and went to the creek. as he was filling the bucket he had flashbacks of Arthur kissing him, Merlin smiled at the thought of it, the bucket was full and he went back to the village. he was hoping to see Arthur looking for him, but he didn't see him "he is probably still sleeping" Merlin thought to himself, he gave the bucket to his mother, and helped clean the girls wound. for a hour or two hunith and Merlin cleaned wounds and checked on every one. Merlin was treating a guy when he saw Arthur out of the corner of his eye he turned and smiled at him. Arthur smiled back, and started walking to Merlin, Merlin was done taking care of the man, "thank you Merlin" the man said, Merlin smiled and nodded. "hey" Arthur said smiling at Merlin, "You should be resting, we have a long trip back home tomorrow" Arthur said, stopping when he got to Merlin "tomorrow?!" Merlin said, with surprised tone "so soon?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur, with a little confusion, "I know you want to stay, and if you have to, you can I understand… but, I do need to get back to Camelot" Arthur said, waiting for a response from Merlin, Merlin was silent for a moment, "what time do you leave?" Merlin asked, Arthur knew he needed to leave early in the morning, but he wanted Merlin to come with him, "noon" Arthur replied, Merlin nodded. "I will come back to Camelot with you" Arthur smiled and Merlin smiled back, "I should go pack our things" Merlin nodded and a smirk went across his face, "what" Arthur asked with confusion in his voice, "you would wait till noon to leave the village, because you want me to come with you" Merlin said with a big smile across his face, "no, I just need someone to get firewood, and feed the horses" Arthur said, in a teasing tone "oh, is that all I'm good for" Merlin asked taking a step to Arthur, "yup, pretty much" Arthur said reaching to grab Merlin by the waist, "wait" Merlin said, with a little of a serious tone, "what" Arthur asked, "maybe, we should keep us a secret for now" Merlin said with a low voice, "I understand" Arthur said, with a little disappointed in his tone, "I want to tell my mother, but now is just not the time" Merlin said, Merlin didn't like keeping it a secret, but he wasn't ready to tell his mother, "Merlin it's ok, I understand" Arthur said with a understanding and calm tone, Merlin smiled at the ground, and looked back up to Arthur, there eyes met and they stood silent for a moment, "I should tell my mother, that I am leaving tomorrow" Arthur nodded, and Merlin walked to his mother to tell her. the rest of the day was spent treating the injured, it was getting dark and everyone was getting ready to go back to their houses, "you boys look so tired, you should rest" hunith said to Merlin and Arthur "no mother you should rest, you have been working all day" Merlin said, "you have to travel tomorrow go rest, I have it from here" hunith said, Merlin hastily agreed, and went to back to the house, "I've got the horses, Merlin" Arthur said "thank you, Arthur" Merlin replied, hunith noticed how Merlin and Arthur were acting around one another, they seemed different she thought to herself... closer, she brushed it off and went to treat the last few people, Merlin went inside and took off his jacket and his neckchief, he put them in his bag, that was next to the bed and sat down, right then Arthur came in. Merlin stood up and walked over to Arthur, Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him in to kiss, Merlin put his hands on Arthur's chest and they pulled apart. "I love you Merlin" Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, "I love you too, Arthur " Merlin whispered back, "you're taking the bed tonight, I'm sleeping on the floor" Arthur said, to Merlin with his hands still on Merlin's waist, "ok, if you say so" Merlin said, he gave Arthur one last kiss, then went to lay down, Arthur set a bed on the floor next to Merlin's bed "goodnight, Merlin" "hmm" Arthur looked up to see Merlin basically asleep, Arthur chuckled and laid back down on the floor. Arthur then fell asleep.

 **Author's** **note** so what did every one think? leave a review so I know :D thank you so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note** heyyyyy readers so great news I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER now I can work better. ALSO I tried to write a sex scene and it probably sucks so just a warning lol. am I the only one who listens to fucking sad songs while I write? that was random just thought I would add that for no reason, also I didn't name this chapter because I'm really bad at naming chapters.

* * *

| chapter 5 |

* * *

It was the next day. Arthur was the first awake.

there was sun shining through the window, and the air was cold, the birds were singing, Arthur was facing away from Merlin. he turned to see Merlin facing the other way, his raven black hair was messy in the back, Arthur slowly got up and stretched. Merlin started waking up. Arthur was turned away from Merlin. Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Arthur's back to him. he was messing with his hair, the sun was hitting his golden hair as he was trying to fix it. Making it almost glow.

Merlin slowly sat up, and rubbed his face and then looked at Arthur and smiled, Arthur hadn't yet noticed that Merlin was up. Merlin got up and walked over to Arthur.

The floor was cold on his bare feet. Merlin hugged him from behind. Arthur wasn't expecting this, and jumped a little, he then heard

"good morning"

Merlin's hands were wrapped around Arthur's waist,

"good morning" Arthur said, in a low voice, putting his hands over Merlin's.

Merlin let go of Arthur, and Arthur turned to face Merlin, Merlin gave him a smile. Arthur leaned in and kissed him, they put their foreheads together and Merlin took Arthur's hand,they didn't notice hunith, looking around the corner were the old door was,

she smiled and went back to her room, she always thought that they were more then just friends,

"Merlin... I love you"

Merlin took his head back and kissed Arthur, putting his hands around Arthur's neck,

"I love you to, Arthur"

Merlin let his hands slide down to Arthur's chest and he leaned into him, Merlin took a deep breath, and Arthur hugged him tight pulling him into his chest Merlin's face was in Arthur's neck, and he put his hands back around Arthur's waist.

"Merlin"

"yes Arthur"

"we should probably get ready to leave" Arthur said, relaxing his arms a little bit and letting his hands rest on Merlin's hips.

Merlin let out a sigh, "yeah we should" Merlin said slowly letting Arthur go,

"I'll get the horses ready"

Arthur nodded "I will pack our things" Arthur said,

"ok" Merlin said, heading for the door. Merlin opened the door and walked out closing the door behind him.

hunith walked out from her room,"good morning, sire"

"good morning hunith" Arthur said, giving her a little smile

"Merlin is getting the horses ready"

hunith nodded "I know"

Arthur's heart stopped for a moment, and then he said "did we wake you? I'm sorry if we did" Arthur said, trying not to sound completely worried

"oh no, you didn't" hunith said,

"thank you, for letting me stay here" Arthur said packing up their things,

the front door opened and Merlin walked in "the horses are ready Arthur" Merlin said, he saw his mother getting breakfast ready for them before they leave

"good morning Merlin" hunith said looking to Merlin, and smiling

"good morning mother" Merlin said giving his mother a smile, Merlin went over and gave his mother a hug "I'm going to miss you" Merlin said,

"I'm going to miss you to, Merlin."

* * *

an hour later Merlin and Arthur left. Merlin said goodbye to his mother, and they rode off, after a little while of riding and Merlin and Arthur talking, Arthur asked "what are we going to tell everyone back in Camelot?" Merlin looked over to Arthur

"I don't know Arthur, we shouldn't keep us a secret for to long but, maybe wait a little bit before we tell the whole kingdom that I have magic"

"why?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin,

Merlin stopped his horse and said "they may think I put some kind of spell on you" it was silent for a moment

"you really think that, your friends would think that"

Merlin was a little shocked by this, and didn't know what to say "well... it's just..." Merlin sighed,

"it's just, what?" Arthur asked, waiting for Merlin to reply,

"it's just that, you're father drilled it into the people's mind that all magic is evil, when it's not" Merlin said feeling anger wash over him.

Arthur felt gilt kicking at his chest, "I'm sorry Merlin, but I can't change the past, what my father did was awful." Arthur said, looking forward.

"I know Arthur, I'm just glad things have changed now" Merlin said looking over to Arthur.

"Me to Merlin" Arthur said, smiling at him.

Merlin felt his anger fade away, just seeing Arthur smile made him feel at ease. Merlin smiled and leaned over and kissed Arthur. Merlin then kicked his horse forward and they walked off, as they were walking Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, and Arthur's horse was right next to Merlin's, Merlin looked over and smiled

"you have the cutest smile" Arthur said,

Merlin laughed, and leaned over and kissed Arthur. they stayed holding hands most of the ride.

after a long day of riding they decided to stop, and set camp in a little clearing in the woods;

it was surrounded with big Oak trees, there was a little Pond by the tree line,

Arthur got off his horse, and Merlin got off his "I will take care of the horses" Merlin said to Arthur

"ok I will get wood of the fire, and some water" Merlin turned around

"you get fire wood, wow" a smile went across Merlin's face

"oh shut up, you idiot" Arthur said picking up a twig and throwing it at Merlin, Merlin ducked and laughed, he turned and started to un tack the horses. Arthur went looking for firewood,

after he got all the firewood, he came back to camp to put all the wood down and have Merlin start the fire while he got water from the pond,

when he got back to the camp Merlin was sleeping, he was leaning on a log, with his arms crossed,

Arthur smiled, and got a blanket and put it on Merlin, Arthur went to the pond to get some water. it took longer then he thought it would to just get water, it always took Merlin only a few minutes to get water back to camp. when he finally came back to camp, Merlin was up and trying to start a fire

"Merlin" Merlin turned to Arthur

"hey" Merlin was trying to start the fire but it wouldn't start

"Merlin" Arthur said a little louder "what?" Merlin asked, looking confused

"we both know you don't need a Flint and steel to start a fire"

Merlin looked back to the logs, his eyes flashed gold and the logs started burning and cracking. Arthur smiled and put the bucket of water down, Merlin laid back on the log, Arthur got some bread for them to eat, Arthur sat down next to Merlin and gave him some bread, Arthur put his arm around Merlin and pulled him closer to him, Merlin curled up against Arthur, it was surprisingly cold out that night even though it was summer, Merlin started to shiver,

"are you cold?" Arthur asked

"no I'm just shivering to shiver" Merlin said in a joking tone,

Arthur grabbed the blanket and put over himself and said "oh ok, I guess you don't need a blanket then"

Merlin looked over at Arthur "well I guess you don't need me then, since you have that blanket" Merlin said moving to the end of the log, Arthur laughed,

"Merlin"

"yes Arthur?"

"come here"

Merlin smiled and moved back over to Arthur, he sat down next to Arthur, Arthur put both his arms around Merlin. Merlin leaned into Arthur and they put the blanket over both of them. they sat quiet for a moment, the fire was cracking and one of the logs fell over, Arthur went to kiss Merlin, Merlin sat up a little bit, their lips crashed against one another, Merlin put his hands on Arthur's neck and the kiss got heavier, Arthur grabbed Merlin's waist, they pulled apart for a split second as Merlin sat on Arthur and they continued to kiss their tongues playing war,

Arthur put his hands under Merlin's shirt, Merlin ran his hands through Arthur's hair, Arthur pushed Merlin to the ground and kissed Merlin's neck. Merlin's breathing got heavier. Arthur could feel Merlin's hot breath on his ear, Merlin grabbed at Arthur's back as Arthur laid wet kiss's on Merlin's neck. As time went on things got heavier and they made love,

Arthur never really understood why they called it making love, but now he knew why.

* * *

 **Authors note** so yeah not very good at writing that kind of stuff but is the format better? let me Know, leave a review and tell me if you liked this chapter and if you want more :D I also tried to make some good fluff not really sure how I did with it


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note** well, this chapter is short. sorry, you lovely readers. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, let me know what you guys think so far. I feel like my story is very boring and drags a lot, let me know if you guys agree so I can change it and make it more fast pace and interesting

* * *

| chapter 6 |

Merlin and Arthur laid wrapped in one another. Arthur woke up to see Merlin laying again his chest, Arthur had his arm around Merlin's waist, he kissed Merlin's head, and got up slowly, so he wouldn't wake Merlin.

he got dressed and Merlin was still asleep. it was cold in the morning and Merlin started to shiver, he put his hand out trying to find Arthur, when all he found was blanket he opened his eyes and saw Arthur taking care of the horses.

Merlin sat up and rubbed his face and pulled the blanket over him, Arthur looked back

"good morning" he said walking over to Merlin to kiss him,

"good morning" Merlin said in a horsea voice,

Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin

"you should probably get dressed" Arthur said,

Merlin nodded, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed, they had breakfast and packed everything up and rode off. they talked the whole way back to Camelot, they got on the topic of magic.

"I didn't kill that dragon, did I?" Arthur asked,

"oh umm, the dragon"

Arthur looked over to Merlin,

"yeah about the dragon," Merlin said scratching his head.

"Merlin, is that beast even dead?" He asked in a calm but angry voice

"I have a bit of explaining to do" Merlin said.

"YES YOU DO" Arthur yelled at him

"so the guy we went to get the dragon Lord... he's, my father" Merlin said Trying to hold back tears.

"Merlin... Merlin, I'm sorry" Arthur said Putting his hand on Merlin's arm.

"so you're a dragon lord?" Arthur asked,

Merlin, nodded, they went silent, a tear went down Merlin's cheek, Merlin turned his head away from Arthur.

"hey" Arthur said in a sweet tone, putting his hand on Merlin's,

Merlin looked over to him,

"you don't have to hide your emotions from me" Arthur said squeezing Merlin's hand, Merlin nodded and wiped his face, they were silent the rest of the ride,

they arrived in Camelot late afternoon.

* * *

 **Authors note.** so what did you guys think of this chapter? also how do you think things will go over in Camelot in the next chapter? thank you soo much for reading my story. leave a review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note** hey readers, so yes Morgana isn't evil I hated and loved her as a villain but more hate... so I made her good again well, she was never evil in this fanfic. gwen and Arthur never happened ether because... no Arthur is Merlin's. also this chapter may take a bit to get out there because I am currently sick :( and this chapter is a pain in my ass to edit and format and being sick isn't helping...

* * *

| chapter 7 |

Merlin and Arthur have been doing a awful job of keeping them a secret. from kissing in the armory or just getting lost in one another's eyes, forgetting that other people are in the room, and now people are noticing.

"Merlin and Arthur have been acting very, strange" Gwen said to Morgana, crossing her arms.

"they have... Ever since they got back about a month ago, do you think?" Morgana stopped in her tracks when she heard Merlin and Arthur walking outside.

"finally" she heard Merlin say, Arthur laughed and it went completely silent. no footsteps no nothing.

"what are they doing?" Gwen whispered "I don't know" Morgana replied,

"we should probably go" they heard Merlin say, Gwen and Morgana could hear them walking their separate ways when,

"I will see you tonight, right?" Arthur asked and Morgana and Gwen's mouth dropped open.

"of course Arthur" Merlin replied, and they started walking again,

"what was that!?" Morgana asked, "I don't know... but they went silent for a pretty long period of time," Gwen said looking to Morgana, they looked at one another "what do you think they were doing during that period? Staring at the wall?" Morgana asked. Gwen shrugged. "I'm going to talk to Arthur," Morgana said and walked out, she walked down to Arthur's room. she knocked.

"enter," Arthur called looking up from his papers on the table. "yes Morgana" he looked up at her and stood up straight. "uhh..." she said she didn't really know how to say it. "how's Merlin," she asked looking to Arthur.

Arthur shot her a look of a little confusion "he's fine... why do you ask, did he seem off or something!?"

Morgana knew right then that her suspicions were right, she always thought that Merlin and Arthur were either having a secret relationship or sleeping together. the way they looked at one another or how they always stood very close just tipped her off.

Arthur was now getting a little worried about Merlin, Arthur was trying to hide his worry but Morgana saw right through him.

"why so worried Arthur" she asked, giving him that smirk. "I... uhhhh..." he said, trying to think of an excuse "you and Merlin, uh," she said walking across the room. "well... I... uh..." Arthur was tripping over his words. "no need to explain yourself," Morgana said in a calm tone,

"how the hell did you find out?" he asked looking confused and worried. "everybody has noticed you guys acting weird" she said, rolling her eyes, "and you guys kissing outside my Chambers wasn't the best idea" she said holding back laughter.

"You saw us?" Arthur asked blushing and looking to the ground. He thought Morgana wasn't in her chambers.

"No me and Gwen heard you two," Morgana said, "Gwen was there!?" he said, starting to pace, "calm down, like she would tell anyone," Morgana said, walking to Arthur, just then the door burst open.

Merlin walked in, there was almost no color in his face. Arthur and Morgana looked to him with concern "Arthur..." Merlin said almost whispering, Merlin was holding his side, there was blood all over his hand and shirt. Arthur's face went white when Merlin fell to the floor, Arthur ran to Merlin shaking him.

"MERLIN DAMN IT, DAMN IT" Arthur yelled, Morgana was by him "we must get him to Gaius, now!" she said, her voice shrill.

Arthur picked Merlin up and they ran across the castle. Arthur's heart was racing, he felt as if he would explode, dread and vexation washed over him like an ocean wave crashing on the shore.

they burst into Gaius Chambers. Gaius whipped around to see Morgana and Arthur holding Merlin, with blood all over Merlin's shirt.

"What happened!?" Gaius asked, pushing everything off the table, Arthur laid Merlin on the table.

"I don't know, he burst into my chambers like this" Arthur said, on the brink of tears.

Gaius cut Merlin's shirt where the wound was, he took one look and said, "he's been stabbed" Gaius began to make a treatment and try to stop the bleeding. "press down on Merlin with this" Gaius said, holding a cloth out. Arthur grabbed it and went over to Merlin, pressing it on the wound. Merlin was breathing heavily and moving his head a little, Merlin, out of nowhere jerked up

"UGH what the hell?!" Merlin yelpt. "Lay down Merlin you idiot!" Arthur yelled at him, he was almost crying, Merlin was breathing so heavy.

Gaius ran over to Merlin, "hold him down," Gaius said to Arthur, "ok" he ran over to Merlin's head "wha- what's happening" Merlin asked, his vision was going blurry, Merlin was extremely confused the last thing he remembered was being in the armory, getting Arthur's sword.

Arthur didn't answer him "I'm sorry Merlin, but this is going to hurt," Gaius said looking to Arthur as if telling him to hold him down.

"What!?" Merlin tried to move, Arthur held him down and Gaius began to treat the wound, Merlin yelled and tried to move but Arthur was too strong for him. The pain was excruciating. Merlin couldn't take the pain and passed out, Arthur relaxed his hands, he still felt as if he would fall over.

Gaius was still treating the wound, "well" Arthur said looking like he has seen a ghost, he was trying to hide his worry and stress.

"he's fine, it's not as bad as I thought"

Morgana was off in the corner in shock, she felt so bad for Arthur.

"did someone try to kill him" Arthur asked, rage filled him at the thought, "no, it doesn't look that way" Gaius said. "what was Merlin doing before he came to you?" Gaius asked.

Arthur paused trying to remember "he was... he was getting my sword" Arthur replied,

he looked to Morgana, Morgana was in absolute shocked "stay here with Gaius I'm going to the armory" Arthur said, briskly walking to the door, she nodded and walked over to Merlin laying on the table.

Arthur ran to the armory, when he got there he saw a sword on the floor with blood on it, "did Merlin really..." Arthur just stood there staring at his sword, he ran back to Merlin, "what happened?" Gaius asked, as soon as Arthur entered the room.

"it looks like he tripped and fell on my sword..." Arthur said, looking at Merlin. "he will be fine, right?" Arthur asked looking back over to Gaius. "yes he will be fine, he didn't hit anything important" Arthur relaxed and sighed, he sat down next to Merlin. he put his hand on Merlin's arm, forgetting that Gaius and Morgana were there,

Gaius looked on in confusion, he looked over to Morgana. she gave him a look that basically said I will tell you everything later.

After a little while of waiting around for Merlin to wake up, he finally did, Arthur was by his side.

"ugh" Merlin said, lifting his head a little.

"don't move, you idiot" Arthur said, putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder,

"what on earth did you do Merlin" Arthur asked. All of the memories flooded back to him. he was in the armory when he tripped and fell at just the perfect angle and stabbed himself.

"I fell on your stupid sword" Merlin replied, in a hoarse voice,

"you can't even walk on your own two feet, how the hell do you have the power that you do" Arthur asked, almost laughing.

"shut up" Merlin said looking up at Arthur. "help me sit up a little bit" Merlin said. Arthur helped him putting his arm under Merlin's back, and slowly moving him up. Merlin was sitting in Gaius bed. Merlin took his hand and put over the wound, his eyes flashed amber, he then relaxed. Arthur, brushed some hair out of Merlin's face with his hand, Merlin smiled, and Arthur put his hand on Merlin's cheek, Merlin put his hand on Arthur's and tilted his head a little,

"you should rest, I will be back in a minute" Morgana was still in the room "watch him, make sure he doesn't try to get up" Arthur said looking to Merlin smiling, Merlin rolled his eyes, Morgana was still in shock she couldn't believe that Merlin had magic. Merlin of all people to have magic.

"Morgana!" Merlin yelped "it's ok Merlin," she said, "I'm just surprised that your head is still on..." Merlin and Morgana laughed.

"Arthur would never kill me, he loves me too much for that" Merlin said smiling at Arthur.

"no, I just need someone to clean my room" Arthur said smiling back at Merlin, they all laughed, Arthur left and Morgana and Merlin talked about his magic and how he isn't dead.

Arthur walked back in, "I will leave you guys alone" Morgana said giving Arthur a smirk, Arthur looked to Merlin, Merlin was clearly in a lot of pain, "how the hell did you even manage to get yourself on the sword?" Arthur asked, sitting down next to Merlin. "Ummm let's not talk about how it happened, ok," Merlin said, he squinted and laid his head back and sighed.

"where is Gaius?" Merlin asked, Merlin was breathing really heavy and Arthur was getting concerned.

"he is getting something for the pain you're feeling right now" Arthur replied. "he better hurry" Merlin said in a low and pained tone,

"just try to calm down" Arthur said getting closer to Merlin and putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder, Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist, his grip was tight, "good god this hurts like hell" Merlin said, just then Gaius walked in. "how is he?" Gaius asked. "I'm horrible" Merlin replied, "oh good you're up" Gaius said in a calm tone,

"here drink this it will help with the pain" Gaius handed a small bottle to Merlin. Merlin took the bottle and popped off the cork. he put it up to his lips and poured it in his mouth, "that's DISGUSTING" Merlin said, in an irritated tone.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh, "shut u..." Merlin's eyes became heavy and he passed out.

"Merlin" Arthur said, looking over with Extreme concern.

"he's fine, I gave him something that would make him sleep... and help the pain" Gaius said, Arthur, relaxed and laid back in the chair.

Merlin's hand was still on Arthur's wrist, Gaius gave Arthur a weird look, "Gaius..."

Gaius cut him off "no need to explain" Gaius said smiling, Arthur smiled, it fell silent.

"you always get yourself hurt" Arthur muttered.

it was a few hours later and Merlin was awake. he looked to his left and Arthur wasn't there in fact nobody was in the room.

"Gaius" Merlin said, but there was no answer, Merlin sat up a little, then the door opened and Gaius walked in.

"Merlin, you shouldn't be up" Merlin looked at him with a little confusion.

"well I'm up and I feel awful" Merlin said grabbing his side.

"leave your side alone" Gaius scolded. Merlin took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"where is Arthur?" Merlin asked laying back a bit. "he had to attend to his knights" Gaius replied, walking over to Merlin to check his wound. "why didn't you tell me, that you and Arthur are together?" Gaius asked looking at Merlin's wound.

"well, we were going to tell the whole kingdom, when we tell the kingdom that magic will be allowed back in Camelot" Merlin replied,

Gaius, shot up "WHAT... Arthur knows" Gaius said in complete shock. "of course he knows" it fell silent. "well, I'm going to tell Arthur you're awake" Merlin nodded and Gaius left. he walked to the great hall where Arthur was talking to gwaine and Leon, there was a problem in the lower town.

"there is someone looking to talk to you" Leon said.

"what do they want?" Arthur asked, shifting his weight.

"he won't tell us... he just says he needs to talk to you" gwaine said.

"ok I will speak with him, just not right now" Arthur said sighing, he wanted Merlin by his side to help him with this.

Leon and Gwaine bowed "yes sire" Leon said and they walked to the doors and left. a second later Gaius walked in, Arthur shot up "Gaius, how's Merlin" Arthur asked walking to Gaius.

"he's up, and he wants to see you" Arthur smiled and almost ran out the doors. when he walked to the open door of Gaius room he saw what looked like stars, forming into what seemed to be Camelot in the middle of the room.

"wow..." Arthur said leaning against the door frame, "oh hey" Merlin said and the stars disappeared. "don't stop" Arthur said smiling and walked over to Merlin, Merlin had the biggest grin on his face.

"how are you feeling?" Arthur asked, leaning in to kiss Merlin.

"better now that you're here" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin again, "there is someone who what's to speak with me, he's from the lower town and, I have no idea what he wants" Arthur said sitting down next to Merlin.

"oh, that's not too weird is it?" Merlin asked "no it's not I just, have a bad feeling about this" Arthur said leaning forward and putting his head in his hands and sighed,

"it will be fine, I will be there next to you" Merlin said sitting up, "ow"

"no you won't, you need to recover from slipping on a sword" Arthur said smiling at him. "shut up you clot poll" Merlin said, his eyes flashed gold and the chair moved back and Arthur fell to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the ground, Merlin started laughing, Arthur sat up to see Merlin with that adorable grin on his face,

"you're lucky your hurt" Arthur said "why, what would you do to me?" Merlin asked, still smiling,

Arthur looked to him and said "you have no idea"

"oh I don't do I" Merlin said giving Arthur a smirk. Gaius walked into Arthur sitting on the floor, an upside-down chair and Merlin smiling down at Arthur.

Gaius didn't say anything, just went to the table and started working "I have to go and take care of some paper work" Arthur said, getting up off the floor, "ok I will see you later?" Merlin asked, Arthur squeeze Merlin's hand, "yes of course"

Merlin smiled up at him. Arthur walked out the door, this whole event made Arthur realize that anything can happen in a instant. he knew that now was the time to change the law against magic and tell the kingdom that Merlin is his one and true love, But is it safe?

* * *

 **Authors note** DUHDUHDUH so what did everyone think? please leave a review :D it would be amazing to hear from my readers. thank you all so much for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note** oh my lord this chapter is pretty damn long for me anyways it's like 4,000 words! anyways so I'm sorry this chapter is a little late. **please review** it would mean a lot if you guys did let me know what you guys think of this story. also MERTHER FLUFFYNESS!

* * *

| chapter 8 | ~the reveal~

Merlin sat around all day and used his magic without fear. it filled him with so much joy to be able to be himself without having to worry about being killed by the one he loved.

Morgana came to see him once as did Gwen and a few of the knights but Arthur hadn't seen Merlin since that morning and now it was sunset. Arthur missed having Merlin around, Arthur was in the great hall at the roundtable doing some paperwork when the doors burst open with a bang.

a man walked in and the guards grabbed his arms.

"sorry sire, he pushed past us to see you," one of the guards said,

Arthur was stunned, he looked at the man being held by the guards. he had an almost bald head. he was tan, his forehead was lined and he had green eyes. his eyes pleaded with Arthur.

"let him go," Arthur said, the guard let the man's arms go and he bowed. "sire I came here to ask for your help... our village, lost all our crops we will starve" Arthur sat in silence for a moment. he thought hard,

"we will send troops out to your village, and give you food and some food to plant before it's too late," Arthur said,

the man smiled "thank you, sir, you are a better king than your father," the man said walking out. a few knights went with the man, they loaded up a donkey with a cart and sent them off.

Arthur hurried with everything he did that day, so he could see Merlin, Merlin was already walking around.

"would you sit down" Gaius snapped at Merlin.

"that's all I have done, is sit I'm going to see Arthur, he probably needs me," Merlin said in a bit of a snappy tone. "sorry Gaius, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Merlin said.

"it's ok, go just no lifting heavy stuff," Gaius said, Merlin smiled and walked to the door.

"bye Gaius" and the door slammed shut, Gaius rolled his eyes and smiled, he had never seen Merlin so happy before. Merlin was almost running through the castle, he turned a corner and almost ran into Morgana.

"Merlin!? what are you doing up?" she asked, backing up a few steps.

"I'm fine I heal fast where's Arthur?" he asked extremely fast. "I think he's walking this way, he said something about you" Merlin walked past her "thanks!" Merlin said as he ran down the hall.

"you're welcome..." Morgana chuckled and shook her head, she started walking the other way.

as Merlin was walking down the hall he saw Arthur come around the corner. Arthur didn't notice him right away. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur's sword went flying to Merlin, Merlin caught the sword in his hand and looked to Arthur, a smirk going across his face as he looked over to the study room door next to him.

Arthur jerked up to see Merlin holding his sword and smiling, Merlin didn't say anything and he slipped into the study. the room was old and dusty and smelled of old books. cop webs and dust covered the bookshelves as well as the books.

Arthur ran down the hall. "Merlin!?" he yelled walking into to room. Merlin was standing in the middle of the room, leaning on Arthur's sword.

"why are you out of bed," Arthur asked shifting his weight.

"I'm fine now, I heal fast" Merlin replied giving Arthur a smirk "come then... come get your sword back," Merlin said raising an eyebrow and moving Arthur's sword from one hand to the other, locking eyes with Arthur.

Arthur slowly walked up to Merlin without breaking their gaze, he stopped when he got to Merlin, they were only inches apart. Arthur's heart was racing as he gazed into Merlin's deep blue eyes.

Merlin felt heat fill him from head to toe, being so close to Arthur felt so right. Arthur tried to grab his sword but Merlin moved it to the other hand, Merlin smirked, his heart started racing.

"fine then," Arthur said, Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists and pulled him closer, Merlin dropped the sword, as a feeling of desire for Arthur washed over him, filling his chest.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's waist and pushed him against the bookshelf. Arthur felt his chest fill with heat and lust as he looked at Merlin's lips.

Merlin felt his breath catch as Arthur leaned in and kissed him with passion and lust. Merlin's body was drawn to Arthur's, Merlin pushed his body against Arthur's, making Arthur's kiss heavier.

The heat of the moment filled Arthur making him want Merlin even more. Merlin pulled at Arthur's neck. Arthur gently slipped his tongue between Merlin's lips. Merlin pushed into Arthur harder making Arthur's body shutter in desire.

Arthur's hand slipped down Merlin's back, grabbing his arse. Merlin bit Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur slowly pulled back and dove for Merlin's neck.

Merlin's started breathing heavily as Arthur laid wet kisses on his neck. Merlin's hands gripped tighter at Arthur's neck. Merlin pulled his body even closer to Arthur if that was even possible. Arthur's breathing got heavier when Merlin pushed into him again.

Arthur could feel Merlin's hot breath on his ear. Arthur sucked at Merlin's neck. Merlin bit his bottom lip. Arthur pushed Merlin a little harder into the bookshelf. pain filled Merlin's side when Arthur did so.

"UH" Merlin yelped, he pushed Arthur off a little and held his side. "what's wrong?" Arthur asked looking concerned.

"it's just my side" Merlin replied. Arthur stepped closer. "are you ok?" Arthur asked. He couldn't help but feel very worried about Merlin. "yeah I'm fine, we should just do this another time when I don't have some injury" Merlin said laughing.

"yeah I think that would be a good idea," Arthur said taking Merlin's hand, Merlin looked to Arthur and smiled. "where's my sword?" Arthur asked looking around the room. Merlin bent down and grabbed his sword. "here, you blind prat" Merlin said smiling.

"shut up Merlin," Arthur said grabbing the sword from him. "you're really cute when you're teasing me, you know," Arthur said, Merlin laughed.

"you're just cute in general" Merlin said looking to Arthur with that adorable smile. "I know" Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's waist "you're such a prat" Merlin said putting his hands on Arthur's chest, "yeah, but you love me for it" Arthur said kissing Merlin, Merlin scoffed. "we should probably go" Merlin said, gesturing to the door with his head. "yeah, we should" Merlin and Arthur walked out of the study.

"Oh, um... Merlin" Arthur said.

"what?" Merlin asked looking confused.

"you may want to cover your neck," Arthur said trying not to laugh.

"what!?" Merlin said almost yelling, Arthur burst out laughing.

"I don't have a spell that can fix this!" Merlin said. Arthur stopped laughing. "you don't?" Arthur asked, blushing. Merlin couldn't help but smile. "yes I have a spell for this" Merlin said laughing, "you're an ass, Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin started laughing again.

"umm," they heard a voice down the hall. they both turned. "Lancelot," they both said. "Merlin... Merlin, what happened to your neck?" Lancelot asked looking to the both of them. Merlin's mouth dropped open a little. "Uh... I...we" "you know what, I don't need to know," Lancelot said waving his hands up and back down at his sides, he walked past them and turned the corner.

"fix your neck, now," Arthur said looking over to Merlin. Merlin laughed and put his hand over his neck. His eyes flashed gold and the bruise slowly disappeared. "there" Merlin said smiling. Arthur shook his head.

The day passed and night fell over Camelot. filling the sky with stars. A bright full moon lit up the castle. Arthur was standing at his window looking out at the moon. he heard the door open and turned to see who was just walking into his room. He had a pretty good guess of who it was and he was right.

Merlin walked into the room closing the door behind him. "Hey," Arthur said, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Hey," Merlin walked over to Arthur and sat down in the chair next to him. Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulder and pulled him closer. "you're going to make my chair fall" Merlin said, putting his head on Arthur's shoulder. "then we should probably go to my bed" Arthur said looking to Merlin. Merlin got up from his chair and flopped down on the bed. Arthur took off his boots and got into the bed with Merlin, Merlin put his arm around Arthur's waist and Arthur put his arm on Merlin's shoulders, Merlin curled into Arthur's side.

"anything happened today while I was healing?" Merlin asked looking up to Arthur. Arthur noticed Merlin looked very tired. "yeah, a man from an outline village came seeking help after all their crops died," Arthur said running his hand through Merlin's hair, Merlin didn't respond. Arthur looked down to see Merlin was out cold, Arthur slowly got up so not to wake Merlin and blew out all the candles.

all he could think about was telling the court about how he loved Merlin. The other bit was the harder and scary part. Telling the whole kingdom about Merlin having magic. Would he be safe? Arthur tried to push all these thoughts from his mind.

he pulled himself up on the bed pulled the blankets over Merlin and himself. As time went on Arthur slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Sunlight shined through the window, lighting up the room and hitting Merlin's face, waking him. he turned away from the window squinting his eyes. he curled into Arthur's side. he felt Arthur's arm go over him. "it's too early, what are you doing awake?" Arthur asked clearly annoyed.

"I forgot to close the curtains last night" Merlin replied opening his eyes to look at Arthur. "yeah, you passed out last night," Arthur said kissing Merlin on the forehead. Merlin smiled and rolled over on his back. "I probably should get up," Merlin said sitting up a little.

"no, you should stay in bed," Arthur said putting his head in the pillow. "you should get up to," Merlin said giving Arthur a little kick on the leg.

"no."

"come on get up," Merlin said getting out of the bed. his feet hit the floor. The stone floor was warm from the sun.

"no Merlin it's too early"

"no it's not, your such a baby," Merlin said walking around to the other side of the bed. "I am not..." Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him to the floor. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled. The sun wasn't hitting this side of the stone floor making it cold on Arthur's back.

"there," Merlin said standing when Arthur grabbed his leg and pulled him down. "Ow!" Merlin yelped landing on Arthur. Arthur smiled up at him "I thought you healed fast," Arthur said. Merlin scoffed and got up.

"get off the floor," Merlin said walking away.

"where are you going?" Arthur asked getting up.

"don't you want breakfast?" Merlin asked walking out the door.

he ran down to the kitchen and got some food from the kitchen maids and put a plate together. He went back to Arthur's chambers with a plate full of meat cheese and bread.

Arthur was waiting for him at the table. He was absolutely starving. But he didn't think about food at all he only thought of telling the court and the whole kingdom that he was in love with Merlin. He mostly worried about telling the whole kingdom that Merlin had magic.

Merlin walked in the room snapping Arthur out of his train of thought. "here you prat" Merlin said walking over to the table and setting the plate down. "well, love you too" Arthur said rolling his eyes. Merlin laughed and walked over to Arthur. Merlin leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you," Merlin said pulling back. their eyes met and the world seemed so perfect in the one moment. Arthur felt his chest fill with content. making him warm all over. "I love you too" Merlin closed his eyes and smiled. He kissed Arthur again and sat down.

"here," Arthur said giving Merlin some bread and cheese.

"Thanks," Merlin said grabbing it and taking a bite. "what's going on today?" Merlin asked looking over to Arthur. Arthur stopped for a minute before answering. He knew that he had to tell Merlin now that today was the day.

"well, I have some training to do with the knights and uh, I was thinking that we should, uh"

"come on, out with it,"Merlin said looking over to him.

"we should tell the court tonight" Merlin shot up. he felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him filling him from head to toe. "about my magic?" Merlin asked looking scared.

"yes... and about us," Arthur said, looking up from his food. Merlin took a deep breath "this should be interesting," he said obviously very nervous "hey, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise" Arthur said putting his hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin smiled. "I trust you, I always will" Merlin whispered putting his hand over Arthur's.

When they finished eating Merlin went to see Gaius and Arthur went to train with the knights. Merlin walked into the chamber.

Gaius was standing in the middle of the room with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "where were you" Gaius knew where Merlin was but he wanted to see if Merlin would lie to him. Merlin stopped before answering.

"Uh... I was..." Gaius held up a hand. Merlin looked at Gaius with troubled eyes. "I know where you were," Gaius said sitting down at the table "then why did you ask?" Merlin asked looking a little nervous. "I wanted to see if you would lie to me," Gaius said, Merlin, smiled. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Gaius asked. Merlin sat down at the table. "I and Arthur wanted to wait... till we told the whole kingdom, which is tonight," Merlin said clearly very troubled and scared.

"I'm sure it will go over fine, Merlin"

"Gaius... we are telling the court about my magic tonight," Merlin said.

Gaius was silent for what felt like forever. "Merlin, the people know you, they trust you," Gaius said.

Merlin smiled "I just hope everything goes over well," Merlin said. "Me too, now I need you to get me some herbs," Gaius said giving Merlin a bag and a list, "ok I will be back in a bit," Merlin said walking out the door.

he was out in the Forest for at least an hour looking for what Gaius needed, when he heard some footsteps, Merlin looked up. "hello" he called out and heard someone start running, he jerked up to see someone in a cloak running "hey!" Merlin yelled but the person was long gone, he didn't know what to think of this strange person in the woods.

why did the person run? why was this person in the woods? was this person spying on Camelot? Merlin went back to getting herbs, but couldn't shake the thought of that person, why did they run? Merlin tried to let it go but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

once he got all the herbs he went back to the castle, he decided to pass by Arthur on his way back. Arthur was still training with the knights.

Arthur wasn't very focused. All he could think about was Merlin and the court meeting tonight.

Merlin walked over to watch him. Arthur noticed him immediately, Merlin smiled at him and Arthur sword went down a little and smiled back, then Percival hit Arthur in the back and Arthur fell to his knees. Merlin started laughing and walked away.

"you seem distracted Arthur, is something wrong?" Percival asked helping Arthur to his feet. "no I... just..."

Lancelot saw what happened. He looked to Merlin and back to Arthur and smiled.

"well come on, let's get back to it!" Arthur yelled. Merlin ran up to Gaius and gave him the bag "there was someone in the woods" Merlin said giving Gaius the bag "well, you're not the only one that goes there" Gaius said putting the bag on the table. "no something wasn't right, the person ran when they saw me" Merlin said putting his hand to his chin.

Gaius was silent "I'm going to tell Arthur tonight," Merlin said. "Merlin... don't do anything stupid," Gaius said giving him a serious look "when have I ever done anything stupid," Merlin said smiling, he walked out the door to the training ground where Arthur was, Merlin stood on the sidelines and watched, Lancelot walked over.

"Hey Merlin," he said standing next to Merlin "hey" Merlin didn't take his eyes off Arthur. "so, you and Arthur huh," Lancelot said, Merlin quickly looked over. he wasn't surprised that Lancelot knew about him and Arthur but he could trust Lancelot.

"we are going to tell the court tonight," Merlin said. He didn't see a point to lying. "does he know about you?" Lancelot asked, looking concerned "yes he does, we are still working on telling the court about that" Merlin said, "wait he's going to..." Lancelot stopped in his tracks, he gave Merlin a pat on the back and smiled."I'm happy for you... for both of you" Merlin smiled "thank you, Lancelot... how's Gwen? I haven't seen her in a little while" Merlin asked.

"She's good, me and her have been good as well" Lancelot replied, Merlin, nodded, "good to hear" Arthur started walking over. Merlin felt joy overcome him making him hot. "can you help me with my armor?" Arthur asked a little breathless. "of course" Merlin replied. Lancelot smiled. "I'll see you later Merlin," Lancelot said Merlin nodded, Merlin and Arthur walked back to his chambers.

Arthur closed the door and grabbed Merlin's hand pulling him into a kiss. "I missed seeing you today," Arthur said holding Merlin's hand. Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur again. "I missed you too" Arthur smiled "I love you," Arthur said looking Merlin in the eyes. "I love you too, here let me get that," Merlin said reaching for Arthur's armor "thank you, Merlin," Arthur said turning a little so Merlin could unbuckle his chest plate "what are we going to tell the court tonight," Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure yet... I will think of something" Arthur said looking to Merlin. Merlin felt dread crash down on him like an avalanche. Arthur noticed the worried look on Merlin's face. He wished he could make him feel safe but Arthur knew he couldn't and it killed him.

"and what about my magic?" Merlin asked "that's the first thing we are going to address, I don't want you to have to hide anymore," Arthur said turning to Merlin. Merlin took off Arthur's chest plate and set it on the table.

Merlin never thought he would be so lucky, to have the love of his life and be free to be himself but would this happiness last?

"you have no idea what this means to me, all of this," Merlin said, "I'm sorry, you had to live like you did" Arthur said pulling Merlin into a hug, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist "it's not your fault" they both released their grip on one another. Merlin kissed Arthur's forehead. Arthur smiled and rested his hands on Merlin's hips. Merlin helped Arthur get off the rest of his armor.

"Arthur, I have something you should know" Arthur looked over to Merlin. "what is it?" Arthur asked sitting down at the table. "when I was in the woods today, there was someone when I yelled hello they ran I didn't see their face" Merlin said, "do you think we should be concerned?"

Arthur sat in silence for a moment "probably not" Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

Merlin and Arthur stood outside the great hall doors. "are you ready" Arthur asked looking to Merlin, Merlin took a deep shuddering breath "yeah" they stared at one another for a moment. the doors opened, and Merlin and Arthur walked in everyone bowed as Arthur walked past them.

"My lord, you wanted to talk about the law against magic here in Camelot?" Cedric said half asking. Cedric was one of uther's advisor's.

everyone was very clearly confused, Merlin felt his heart drop. He looked around the court. Gaius was standing next to some of the knights, he gave Merlin a reassuring look.

"yes... we are going to lift it" everyone's face went blank and whispering started ringing throughout the halls. Merlin took a deep breath. He felt dread, anger and sadness come over him all at once.

"I have come to see that magic isn't evil, magic isn't good or evil, it's how people use it and, some people are born with it" Arthur said glancing at Merlin.

"my lord this isn't a good idea... your father fought against magic for 20 years," Cedric said stepping forward.

"well he was wrong, we are going to lift the magic band, and there has been someone who fought for Camelot with his magic for years" everyone looked to one another. "This person could never be evil... if it wasn't for him I would not be standing here today... none of us would, and we have Merlin to thank for all this" Merlin felt his heart beating so hard he thought it would come out of his chest, his hands were sweating and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

everyone except for Cedric started clapping and smiling, Merlin felt his stress and worry wash away like ice melting by a fire. He let out a big breath and smiled. It filled Arthur from head to toe with joy to see Merlin so happy.

"Arthur Pendragon would never allow this" Cedric said stepping forward. Cedric was a tan and muscular man with black hair and beard. he drew out his sword. Arthur's adrenaline went sky high. He reached for his sword, drawing it out grabbing Merlin with his other hand and pushing him back a bit. all the other knights drew their swords and surrounded Cedric.

Merlin jumped forward and held his hand out. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. feeling fear rush through him.

"don't take another step" Merlin said in a very serious voice, the Knights took a step forward "put your sword down" Lancelot said putting his sword on Cedric's back "now" Arthur released his grip on Merlin's arm as Cedric slowly put his sword down, Merlin was almost shaking from fear but hid it well.

"Guards!" Arthur yelled, he still had his hand on Merlin's arm. the guards came in and gave a little bow, "take this man to the dungeons" Arthur said looking to Cedric, the guards took Cedric by the arm and dragged him out.

Arthur let go of Merlin's arm and turned to him. "are you ok?" Arthur asked Merlin, "yeah I'm fine," Merlin said, taking a deep breath. "you guys couldn't keep a secret if your lives depended on it so no need to give news that is already known," Gwaine said stepping forward, everyone in the room smiled. Merlin chuckled.

Cedric was taken down to the dungeons and thrown in a sell. He sat up and smile spread over his face like a disease. "you have played your part well Cedric," a voice said in a whisper behind him from outside. his smile disappeared and a smirk went across his face.

"Our leader will be proud of you."

* * *

 **Authors note** I love this chapter so much I really hope you guys like it I spent a lot of time on this story **please review!** and yes I stole a name from the show... I couldn't think of anything :P


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N** hey you amazing readers so I don't really know if people are actually enjoying this story or if it's any good so I'm going to wait to get some feed back before I get another chapter out so **please review** if you like the story. I also have another story in the works it won't be ready to upload for some time.

* * *

|chapter 9|

It was a month after the law against magic was lifted, people who practiced magic came to Camelot seeking safety and now found it. Merlin used his magic to help people in the kingdom. he would heal the sick and injured when Gaius couldn't heal them. help crops grow or anything that would help the kingdom he loved so much. Merlin was walking back from the lower town to the Castle after helping someone in the lower town with a broken arm who needed to work to feed his family. He needed to work in a week and Merlin did everything he could to make that possible.

Merlin was walking to his and Arthur's chambers when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Merlin jumped and pulled his arm away.

"who are you!?" Merlin half yelled at this person. the person didn't say anything. he couldn't see the persons face. a hand went up and lifted the hood of the cloak.

"Hello, Emrys," a dreadful voice said. A voice Merlin prayed he would never hear. Mordred.

Merlin was in shock he felt his heart sink as he remembered what the dragon had said about him. "how... what are you doing here" Merlin asked with a shaking in his voice. "I came here to see if it was true... is magic really allowed back in Camelot" Merlin stood silent for a moment. "yes, it's true" a big smile went across Mordred's face.

"I can't believe it... Merlin this is what I have waited for, to not have to hide anymore" Merlin couldn't bring himself to smile. "What's wrong" Mordred asked looking confused. "Nothing" Merlin said forcing a smile "I just have a lot to do today" Mordred nodded. "It's good to see you Merlin" Mordred said looking to Merlin.

"Y-you too" Merlin said walking away. Merlin practically ran all the way to Arthur's chambers. his heart racing. What if Mordred did something to Arthur. he burst in and Arthur shot up. Arthur was standing in the middle of the room looking at a paper. "did you fall on a sword again?" Arthur asked smiling. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I wish" he said smiling. Arthur laughed. Merlin walked over to Arthur and threw himself into Arthur's arms. Arthur was a little shocked by Merlin's almost desperate hug but didn't say anything. Merlin pulled back and Arthur leaned forward giving Merlin a sweet kiss.

"I love you" Arthur said putting his hand on Merlin's cheek. "I love you too" Merlin said, he noticed how off Merlin seemed. His tone the way he held on to him something was very wrong.

"is everything ok?" Arthur asked looking to Merlin. clearly knowing it wasn't. "yes, everything is fine," Merlin said walking to one of the chairs and sitting down.

"Merlin... what's wrong" Arthur asked looking concerned. Arthur knew Merlin to well he saw right through him. "it's... Mordred, he's in Camelot" Merlin said with a shaking in his voice "Mordred!?" Arthur said eyes wide, "you don't seem happy about this..." Arthur said. Merlin looked at Arthur, he was silent for a moment. "it's just... I'm just really surprised to see him here" Merlin said faking a smile. Arthur was still looking at Merlin "you sure that's all" Arthur asked. "yeah" Merlin said with a sigh. "ok" Arthur said walking to Merlin, he sat next to him. Merlin smiled.

"how's everything in the lower town?" Arthur asked leaning back in his chair. "it's good, everyone is a lot happier now and there are kids playing with magic" Merlin said a smile going across his face. "I'm glad to see you so happy, Merlin," Arthur said taking Merlin's hand, Merlin smiled.

Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur, Arthur put his hand on Merlin's hip. deepening the kiss. Arthur felt as if he would melt the heat through them starting building as Merlin put his hand on Arthur's neck. Arthur slowly starting getting up not breaking the kiss. Merlin moved up with Arthur putting both his hands on Arthur's neck and Arthur grabbed both his hips pulling him closer. Merlin slipped his tongue in Arthur's mouth. Merlin felt his body burn for Arthur. Merlin ran his hands through Arthur's hair. Arthur pushed Merlin onto the table. putting his hands behind Merlin. their body's touching. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur when someone knocked at the door.

they pulled apart and Merlin jumped off the table. Arthur put his hand around Merlin's waist.

"enter" Arthur called. Leon opened the door. "sire somebody wants to speak with you" Leon said. Merlin felt a stab of dread in his chest. "ok, I will be there in a moment" Arthur said, Merlin still leaning against him. Leon gave a little bow and left. Merlin and Arthur laughed. "will we ever get some time alone," Merlin said in a flirty voice. Merlin turned and put his hands around Arthur's neck. Arthur smiled.

"I should see who this person is" Arthur said giving Merlin a kiss. "I'm coming with you" Merlin said. Merlin knew that something wasn't right about this. "good" Arthur said walking to the door pulling Merlin along with him. they walked to the great hall. Merlin had a awful feeling in the bit of his stomach. when they entered Merlin's heart sank when he saw Mordred standing there his face went cold.

"my lord" Mordred said bowing. "Mordred" Arthur said, a smile went across Arthur's face. "how are you? Mordred" Arthur asked walking over to him and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm good, better now that I don't have to hide anymore" Mordred said in a low tone. "I'm sorry for what you had to live through" Arthur said lowering his head. "what matters now is that things have changed" Mordred said. Merlin's eyes were watching every move Mordred made.

"you can stay in one of the chambers, till you have somewhere to go" Arthur said.

"oh, no I can't" Arthur cut him off. "I won't hear of it"

"thank you sire" Mordred said giving him a little bow. Arthur smiled at him. a maid showed him to his room.

Merlin was standing off in the corner. Arthur turned and saw Merlin, he looked like death warmed over. "Merlin... are you ok?" Arthur asked walking up to him. "come with me, now" Merlin said in a sharp tone and walked briskly to the doors. Arthur frowned his brow, confused and concerned. they walked out of the great hall.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur asked running up to Merlin and grabbing his arm. Merlin stopped and turned. his face was pale and overtaken by fear and his once flushed cheeks now had no color. "just come with me," Merlin said with a shaking in his voice.

Arthur was getting concerned. what could be so wrong? Merlin turned and started walking again, briskly. they got to their chambers. Merlin walked in and turned around. Arthur shut the door.

"you're scaring me a bit, what's going on?" Arthur asked. Merlin, took a deep breath.

"you can't let Mordred stay here" Merlin said almost shaking.

"why not?" Arthur asked. Merlin was silent for a moment. he took a deep breath again. "he's dangerous Arthur! you can't let him stay here" Merlin said snapping. "Merlin... calm down," Arthur said.

"I can't calm down Arthur!" Arthur went silent. he just looked at Merlin.

"what's wrong with you Merlin" Arthur snapped.

Merlin stormed out of the room. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled as Merlin walked down the hall. Arthur sighed and went and sat down heavily at the table. Why was Merlin so upset about Mordred being here. Did Merlin know something about Mordred that he didn't?

Merlin went to Gaius's chambers he burst the door open. "Merlin!?" Gaius said looking concerned "Gaius Mordred... he's in Camelot," Merlin said out of breath. "the druid boy?" Gaius asked "yes... Gaius, I fear what he will do to Arthur" Merlin said tensing at the thought of anything happening to Arthur. Nothing can happen to Arthur. Merlin thought.

"why aren't you with him?" Gaius asked looking confused. "we had a little... disagreement, I guess you could say," Merlin said sitting down and sighing "Merlin, you must protect Arthur," Gaius said sitting across from Merlin. "I know I'm going to, I always will... I just need a moment to think" Merlin said.

the sun had set when Merlin had decided what to do. he went to talk to Arthur. Merlin knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers. he heard Arthur call to enter. Merlin walked in.

"oh thank god, I was hoping it was you," Arthur said as soon as he saw Merlin. "look... I'm sorry about earlier today" Merlin said with pleading eyes. "it's fine, but what's going on? I have never seen you like that" Arthur asked standing up from the table. Merlin was silent for a moment.

"you shouldn't trust Mordred" Merlin said. "Merlin... there is something your not telling me" Arthur said giving a sigh. Arthur was frustrated with Merlin. Why wouldn't he just tell him. Merlin just didn't know how to tell Arthur that it is Mordred's destiny to kill him.

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Arthur... it's Mordred's" Just as Merlin was about to finish the wronging bell went off.

Merlin felt his heart and soul break in two, he knew that Mordred had something to do with this. Arthur looked over to the window and back at Merlin.

"what the hell is going on!?" Arthur said standing up almost knocking his chair over. Merlin and Arthur ran out of his room Leon was already running to Arthur's chambers.

"what's going on!?" Arthur asked. Merlin ran up next to Arthur.

"a few guards were killed" Leon said breathing a little heavy, Merlin and Arthur looked to one another. Merlin's deep blue eyes were filled with dread and fear.

"Merlin get my sword I will be there in a moment" Merlin nodded and ran around to Arthur's room to get his sword.

when he got to Arthur's door the door was cracked open a bit and Merlin was sure he closed it. He walked in the room when a powerful force pulled him back and off his feet, into the stone wall. Merlin hit the wall with great speed, he felt the breath get knocked out of him and his head hit the wall and the world went black.

"do you know who killed the guards?" Arthur asked "no sire we are looking into it," Leon said. Arthur realized that Merlin still wasn't back. Arthur turned to look around the corner he felt dread wash over him like poison. He knew something was very wrong.

"go and double the guards," Arthur said walking away from Leon. "yes sire," Leon said giving a bow and walking away.

Arthur bolted for his chambers. He ran in to see Merlin on the floor with blood on the back of his head and a small trail on the wall. He felt his heart drop and he felt sick. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled running to him and collapsing to his knees. Tears streaming down his face he shook Merlin and checked for a pulse.

"oh thank god, oh thank god your not dead" Arthur said, he heard footsteps from across the room. Arthur felt anger and adrenaline rush throw him like a crashing wave. He whipped around and lunged for his sword which was on the table.

Arthur's sword collided with the other persons as Arthur looked at the man's face he realized that it was Cedric. Cedric escaped the night they revealed Merlin to the kingdom.

"You!" Arthur said his blood bowling with rage. with all his strength he pushed Cedric back with his sword and swung for his stomach, Cedric jumped back, Arthur moved forward swinging again, Cedric swung his sword up to block Arthur's. Arthur swung for Cedric's stomach, this time hitting him.

Blood poured from his stomach, Cedric fell to the floor blood seeping through his shirt. Arthur stood there for a moment breathing heavy. Arthur was about to turn around and run to Merlin when a sharp pain went up his side.

"ugh!" Arthur shouted. Arthur dropped his sword and slowly turned around to see Mordred. blood was pouring from Arthur's side.

"not so strong now" Mordred hissed through his teeth. Arthur felt the world fade as he fell to his knees. Mordred watched as Arthur fell. Mordred stood in victory looking down at Arthur.

as he was about to turn for the door something pulled him back and sent him flying through the air. he hit the cold stone wall and his neck broke with a snap.

Arthur watched as the world slowly faded.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out reaching his arm out. Merlin tried with all his strength to move to his love.

"Merlin no jus..." Arthur whispered the world slowly went black.

* * *

 **A\N** cliff hanger! now I should say this while I was working on this story something happened in my life so I will be taking a break from posting and I also want to wait for some feed back as I said earlier so **if you readers want more chapters please review** thank you so much for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N** hey guys I missed working on this story so much thank you for the feed back and for reading it makes me so happy

* * *

| chapter 10 |

when some guards came to get the king they came across a very sad site. Merlin's arm out to Arthur they were just a few inches apart. Merlin's hand almost Touching Arthur's. blood was spilled all over the floor and two dead men.

Sun hit Merlin's face and he slowly woke. The world was blurred, he tried to see where he was. his hands moved over the bed he was in, he realized that he was in Gaius's bed. Merlin soon came to terms with what had happened.

Merlin slowly crawling across the floor to Arthur bleeding out on the floor, his eyes flashing a fierce gold and stopping the bleeding from Arthur's side. Merlin felt his chest jerk with fear and almost pain from the thought of Arthur maybe being dead. "Arthur" Merlin tried to yell and move but all that came out was a rough whisper and pain shot up his head making the world spin.

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin don't move" Gaius said.

"where's Arthur?" Merlin asked trying to get up.

"No! Merlin don't move, Arthur is ok" Gaius said pushing on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's vision slowly became dark and the sound of the world slowly faded away.

"Gaius is he ok?" Gwen asked stepping forward. "Yes he's ok, watch him while I go and check on Arthur," Gaius said in a stern voice, Gwen nodded and sat down next to Merlin. Gaius grabbed his medicine bag and went to Arthur.

Arthur wasn't doing so well he lost a lot of blood. Luckily Merlin stopped it before he bled to death. Morgana was sitting next to Arthur asleep in a chair. Gaius tried not to wake her but she isn't a heavy sleeper and woke up almost immediately.

"Gaius!?" she said sitting up straight. Gaius gave her a smile.

"you should rest my lady, I will watch him for a little while" Morgana nodded.

"thank you, Gaius... how's Merlin?" Morgana asked standing up. "he's ok, he woke up but just for a few seconds," Gaius said dread and sadness filling his voice and eyes. Morgana nodded holding back tears.

"I-I should go," Morgana said on the brink of tears. Gaius gave her a hug and a tear ran down her cheek. Morgana went to rest and Gaius treated Arthur's wound. hours went by as neither Merlin or Arthur woke up. Gaius was sitting in the chair next to Arthur.

Arthur's eyes slowly opened and the world seemed cold and blurred.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered. Gaius shot up and went to Arthur's side. "sire try not to move too much" Gaius said putting a steady hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur's side was in immense pain but all he thought of was Merlin.

"wh-where's Merlin?" Arthur asked in a heavy breath. "Merlin is ok... he is sleeping" Arthur's eyes started to shut again. Gaius sighed and sat back down. everyone was quite that day almost nobody smiled, the kingdom was filled with dread. a day past and only Merlin woke but not for long and all he thought of was Arthur. Gaius thought it was strange that they wouldn't wake.

the day after Morgana was sitting in the chair next to Arthur. Arthur's eyes slowly opened. The room took a moment to come into focus. he moved his head to see Morgana asleep.

Arthur reached his hand out and touched Morgana's knee.

"Arthur!" she said shooting up.

"Merlin... where's Merlin?" Arthur asked lifting his head up a bit. "He's ok, I'm going to tell the guards to get Gaius" Morgana said getting up and walking to the door. Arthur tried to sit up a little bit but a sharp pain went up his side. Arthur clenched his jaw and laid back down.

"Arthur don't move" Morgana said in a stern voice.

"how is he?" Gaius asked rushing to Arthur from across the room.

"I'm ok" Arthur answered. Gaius checked Arthur's wound and it was healing very well. Arthur ate a little and Morgana stayed by Arthur's side the whole time.

"how's Merlin?" Arthur asked, desperate.

Gaius was silent for a moment. "He's ok, he woke up twice but not for long" Arthur nodded.

"I need to see him," Arthur said trying to move.

"No Arthur! you can't move" gains said. "you will make yourself worse" Arthur had to see Merlin he didn't feel whole without him there.

"t-tell Merlin I love him, and I will be there soon" Arthur said breathing heavy.

"of course Arthur" Gaius said, he looked over at Morgana. a tear went down her face, Arthur laid in bed all day every second felt like hours for Arthur. All he could think about was Merlin. Would Merlin pull through?

"He's not looking good," Gaius said leaning back in his chair.

"Merlin is strong, he will recover," Gwen said "Arthur will too... I can feel it"

Gaius gave Gwen a smile. Gwen sat next to Merlin most of the day, all the people were so relieved to hear that their king was ok. As night came Merlin woke. Merlin opened his eyes and looked over to see Gwen next to him.

"Merlin!" Gwen said with so much relief in her voice.

"I'm not dead" Merlin said moving a bit, the world started spinning. " uh... yet"

Gwen laughed and Merlin smiled

"Arthur where... is he ok?" Merlin said eyes wide waiting for a response.

"he's ok Merlin, he's awake" Gwen said putting her hand on Merlin's arm. "he wanted you to know that he loves you and he will be here as soon as he can" Merlin let his chest relax and let out a breath of relief. "tell him I love him too and to not worry about me" Merlin said in a whisper.

Gwen smiled "ok Merlin I will, I'm going to tell Gaius you're awake" Merlin nodded, Gwen walked out to get Gaius who was in the great hall discussing the king's condition with the court. The doors opened and everyone went silent.

"Gwen! is Merlin ok?" Gaius asked stepping away from the table.

"he's ok he's awake" Gaius let out a sigh of relief. "I will go see him," Gaius said walking to the doors. Gwen smiled and went to see Arthur and tell him Merlin was awake. Gaius walked into his chambers to see Merlin. Merlin smiled as Gaius walked in.

"how are you feeling?" Gaius asked turning to the table to grab his medicine bag.

"like I hit a stone wall" Merlin said giving a little smile.

Gaius scoffed. "here take this, it will help with the pain," Gaius said giving Merlin a small glass bottle with a weird blue like liquid in it.

Merlin took the cork off and slowly put it to his lips and drank it. Merlin handed the bottle to Gaius. he took it and put it on the table. "how is Arthur doing?" Merlin asked slowly turning his head to Gaius.

Gaius was silent for a moment "he's healing pretty well... thanks to you" Gaius said. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Gwen opened the door to Arthur's chambers, Arthur looked over at her and his face lit up. He knew she had to have news about Merlin.

"Gwen how's Merlin!?" Arthur asked quickly. Gwen smiled. "he's ok he's awake... and he wants you to know that he loves you too and not to worry about him" Arthur let out a big sigh of relief and smiled as did Morgana who was still sitting next to Arthur.

Now Arthur just wanted to see Merlin. over the next few days, Gaius was running back and forth to Merlin and Arthur, by the third day Merlin was walking but he couldn't see Arthur because he can't stand for more than a few minutes.

Arthur could only sit up. He was growing bored and he wanted to see Merlin. another two days past. Merlin was walking around but the world still spins when he stands up, Arthur could walk a bit but not much.

"he should be walking by now" Morgana said with sadness in her voice.

"He will be walking and back to himself soon," Gwen said walking up behind her, Morgana smiled and turned to Gwen. Gwen gave her a friendly smile.

"I hope your right" Morgana said Turning back to Arthur who was sleeping.

"Arthur is strong, he will recover," Gwen said in a hopeful tone. Morgana pulled Gwen into a tight hug. "you always make me feel better, Gwen" Morgana said releasing Gwen from her tight embrace.

Over the next day Merlin was recovering extremely fast and could finally walk almost back to normal.

"am I well enough to go see Arthur now?" Merlin asked looking desperate. Gaius lost track of how many times Merlin would ask that a day. Gaius was silent for a moment and sighed. "yes you are but Merlin, don't run across the castle" Gaius gave him a serious look. Merlin's face lit up and walked briskly to the door.

"whoa" Merlin said holding his forehead with one hand.

"what did I just tell you" Gaius said sounding annoyed.

Merlin stood there for a moment waiting for the world to stop spinning. when it finally did he slowly opened the door and walked out. he walked as fast as his body would let him. he turned a corner and saw Lancelot with Gwaine walking down the hall.

"Merlin?" Gwaine said "what are you doing up?" Merlin walked up to them and they gave Merlin a hug. "I'm fine I can finally walk" Merlin said with a big smile on his face.

"we are glad your better" Lancelot said.

"I better get going," Merlin said slowly walking around them.

"going to see Arthur?" Gwaine asked already knowing the answer.

"where else would I be going," Merlin said smiling. Gwaine chuckled as Merlin walked down the hall and finally got to Arthur's room.

Merlin opened the door and Arthur was asleep. Merlin let out a sigh of relief his stiff shoulders relaxed. just seeing Arthur gave him relief. Merlin walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. Merlin's chest burned for his prince.

after a few minutes Arthur moved a little then his eyes opened he saw someone sitting next to him. he waited for his eye to adjust when he saw Merlin he sat up so fast. Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him into his tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you," Merlin said wrapping his arms around Arthur. they Released their grip on one another. Merlin slowly sat up. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin put his hand over Arthur's hand. Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur.

"I love you, so much Merlin," Arthur said with a soft voice. Merlin looked down and smiled.

"I love you too Arthur," Merlin said looking back up at Arthur, their eyes locking.

* * *

 **A\N** only 2 more chapters left I'm so sad and happy leave a review if you want the last 2 chapters but what could happen in 2 chapters...


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N** oh this chapter. please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter.

* * *

| chapter 11 | ~forever~

It was a few months after what happened. Merlin and Arthur recovered completely. everything started going back to normal. it was great not having someone out to kill the person you love Merlin thought to himself. Merlin was out in the courtyard. he was coming back from treating someone who was on the brink of death and Gaius couldn't do anything for him.

Merlin was walking back to the Castle to help Gaius with making medicine and gathering things he needed. Merlin was walking down the hall when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Merlin freaked out, the moment of Mordred pulling him aside flashed in his mind and he made who even grabbed him feel Extreme pain in their hand so they would let go.

"Uh!" the person yelped. Merlin recognized the voice.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled. Merlin stopped the spell from doing any more damage to Arthur.

"what the hell did you do that for!?" Arthur asked holding his hand with pain still seizing through his hand.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you" Merlin said pulling Arthur into a hug.

"it's ok, I probably shouldn't have grabbed you like that" Arthur said Merlin smiled. "Why did you grab me anyways?" Merlin asked. "So I could do this" Arthur said leaning in to kiss Merlin. Arthur could feel Merlin's smile against his lips and he loved it.

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew you were going to do that" Merlin said.

"so if I wasn't going to kiss you, were going to keep my hand that way?" Arthur asked teasing.

"yeah pretty much," Merlin said leaning in to kiss Arthur again. "ok go on, I know you have stuff to do for Gaius," Arthur said. Merlin looked at the ground smiling. "ok I will see you tonight, I love you" Merlin said walking out to the hall. "I love you too," Arthur said walking the other way, Arthur went to the great hall rubbing his hand. he scheduled a meeting with the court.

Arthur walked in holding his hand, everyone looked at him. "sire what happened?" Leon asked "let's just say don't scare Merlin," Arthur said, Lancelot chuckled and the whole court smiled.

"what's the meeting about?" Elion asked looking to Arthur. "it's about Merlin actually," Arthur said stepping up to the table. the room was silent for a moment and everyone looked to one another.

"you're going to marry him aren't you?" Gwaine asked.

"well it's about time" Lancelot joined in. the court laughed. Arthur smiled. "yes I'm going to marry Merlin," they talked a little more about it and then Percival asked. "what about telling the other kingdoms?" Arthur sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I don't know yet..." Arthur said in a low calm voice. the room went silent. It was a beautiful morning and Arthur was waking up and reaching around to find Merlin. his hand went to the end of the bed. when all he felt was the sheets and the end of the bed his heart stopped. he still was terrified of losing Merlin after what happened.

Arthur sat up quickly and looked around, Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself down. "he's probably just doing something for Gaius" Arthur said aloud not realizing.

"I'm actually behind the screen" Arthur looked over to see Merlin poke his head out from behind the screen. "oh," Arthur said with relief in his voice. Merlin gave him that adorable smile. Merlin stepped out from behind the screen and pulled his shirt over his head. Merlin walked over to Arthur, Arthur stared at Merlin. Arthur reaches out and grabbed Merlin and pulled him down on the bed.

Arthur smiled. Merlin jumped forward and kissed Arthur gripping his cheeks. Arthur grabbed Merlin's waist, pulling him onto him. Arthur broke the kiss and went straight for Merlin's neck. Merlin gripped Arthur's hair as Arthur licked a stripe up Merlin's neck. Arthur met Merlin's lips. Merlin pulled back from Arthur and dug his face into Arthur's neck. Arthur gripped Merlin's back as Merlin slowly started sucking Arthur's neck. Arthur's chest heaving up and down as Merlin sucked across his collarbone.

Arthur pulled Merlin back up to kiss him, the kiss was heavy as Arthur slid his hands up Merlin's shirt. his hands on Merlin's bare waist. Merlin pulled back for a second and Arthur took Merlin's shirt off and threw it across the room. Arthur grabbed Merlin and pushed him down on the other side of the bed slowly laying down to kiss him. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur. Arthur kissed a line across Merlin's collarbone, Merlin pulled at Arthur's neck.

"This can't be true!" Cara said storming into the tent. "I can't believe he failed us and we just now know!"

"Calm down Cara," said Allan.

"No Allan, they must die..."

"And they will, we will make sure of that," Allan said. Allan was a tall strong man with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"We can't fail this time," Cara said. Cara has blonde hair with grayish blue eyes. She's strong and a good archer. "We have failed too many times now"

Back in Camelot Arthur was trying to act normal trying to hide he was going to marry the one person he loved the most.

"Arthur, what are you not telling me?" Merlin asked while a paper hovered next to him. Arthur looked over at Merlin. "what do you mean?" Arthur asked hoping that Merlin Would just drop it. "you're hiding something, and I know it" Merlin said staring at him. "I'm not hiding anything" Arthur replied. Merlin rolled his eyes "yeah I'm sure you're not" Merlin muttered.

the doors burst open and it made Merlin jump. Gaius walked in "Merlin I need you" Gaius said in a stern voice. Merlin sighed and got up. Arthur reached out and squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin smiled and walked to the door. Gaius and Merlin walked out and the door shut. "what do you need me to do?" Merlin asked as they walked down the hall to his old chambers

"I have a lot of work today, and could use some help" Gaius replied. Merlin nodded. as they walked Gaius noticed that there was something on Merlin's mind. "what's bothering you, Merlin?" Gaius asked while they walked. Merlin didn't reply. "Merlin?!" Gaius said a little louder. "what?" Merlin said snapping out of his train of thought. "what's bothering you?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur, there is something he's not telling me" Merlin said staring straight ahead not noticing that Gaius was trying to act surprised. "oh, that's not like him" Gaius said. "ok what's going on you're hiding something as well" Merlin said stopping and facing Gaius "Merlin I'm not hiding anything" Gaius said trying to act normal. Merlin rolled his eyes and starting walking again.

Arthur pulled the ring out of the drawer next to the bed that nobody used. it was a Solid silver band, Arthur put it back in the drawer and walked away. Merlin came back to help Arthur take off his armor even though they were together Merlin still wanted to serve Arthur like always well except for clean his chambers.

"would you stand still you clotpoll" Merlin said pulling on Arthur's arm. "shut up Merlin" Arthur said. Merlin laughed and looked to Arthur, Arthur was looking at him with a weird expression on his face.

"why are you looking at me like that?" Merlin asked straightening his back a little. "I'm not looking at you in anyway" Arthur replied quickly, "I'm just looking at you" Merlin laughed.

"There" Merlin said taking a step back.

"what are you doing later?" Arthur asked looking a little desperate. Merlin was more confused then ever. "I have do some more stuff for Gaius and I have some people I need to see in the lower town, why?" Merlin asked looking confused. "well I was thinking, if you have time we could get the horses and go out for a ride" Arthur said pulling Merlin close to him. Merlin smiled.

"Ok, I will meet you after your done with the court" Merlin said giving Arthur a kiss.

"ok I will see you then" Arthur said. Merlin walked to the door and left giving Arthur a smile as he left the room.

"there it is, Camelot" Cara said pulling her horse to a stop. Allan looked to her and smiled.

"do we still have the ally in court?" Allan asked pulling his horse back a step,

"of course, she will deliver the information soon" Cara said kicking her horse forward.

it was after the court meeting and a maid walked out of the castle as soon as it ended. "she's been acting weird ever since she got here" Gwen said looking out the window.

"who?" Morgana asked stepping up to look out the window.

"Molly the new maid" Gwen said turning her head for a second. "she's probably just nervous" Morgana said walking away from the window. "I don't know she acts very... suspicious," Gwen said slowly turning from the window.

Molly walked out the Camelot gates and out into the woods. she was startled when Allan grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree.

"You scared me!" she said in a sharp tone. "do you have the information?" Allan asked in a serious voice. "yes the king is going out for a ride with Merlin" Molly replied.

"good, thank you Molly" Allan said and he ran off in the woods to get Cara. Molly was short with blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. she ran back to the gates of Camelot.

"you ready?" Arthur asked taking his horse's rain's. "yeah" Merlin replied mounting his horse. Arthur smiled and got on his horse. they galloped off out of the gates. they reached the woods and slowed down to a walk.

"ok what's going on?" Merlin asked stepping his horse in front of Arthur's. Arthur was silent and gave Merlin a confused look. "nothing is going, on I just wanted to come out and spend some time with you" Arthur said in a calm sweet tone.

"ok" Merlin said pulling his horse back next to Arthur.

"you ready?"

"ready for what?" Merlin asked looking confused.

"for this!" Arthur kicked his haorse and took off full speed.

"Hey!" Merlin yelled kicking his horse,.Merlin started ganging on Arthur when. he thought he heard a spring click like a springing on a cross bow. as soon as that thought finished he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"uh!" he fell off his horse and landed on the arrow, sending the arrow deeper into his back. Merlin cried out in pain as blood ran down his back. Arthur heard Merlin's cries and yanked on his horses rains. he turned his horse and saw Merlin on his back with a arrow going through him "Merlin!"

Arthur yelled as he jumped down from his horse almost falling to the ground. Arthur ran over and slid in his knees. Merlin was still breathing.

"oh thank god" Merlin coughed and spit up some blood. "don't speak" Arthur said slowly starting to pick Merlin up. pain ran through his body as Arthur tried to pick him up. Merlin tried to tell Arthur to leave him but nothing came up but a cough and more blood pouring into his mouth.

tears started running down Arthur's cheeks as he picked Merlin up and put him on his horse. Arthur made his horse run as fast as he could. with every jolt pain shot up Merlin's body making the arrow go deeper into his back. as they got to the gates, Arthur sped up to the main square. he pulled his horse to a stop and screamed for help.

"What happened!?" Gwen asked running up to help Arthur carry Merlin.

"no time to explain" Arthur snapped and pulled Merlin down from the horse. Arthur took one look at Merlin. Merlin had no color in his face and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"No, no no no!" Arthur yelled holding Merlin. Gawain and Elion ran up to Arthur and Gwen. "we need to get Gaius" Elion said running to the doors of the castle. Elion ran down the hall as fast as he could almost knocking over a few maids. he burst into Gaius's chambers breathing hard.

"Merlin... he-he's hurt" Elion said trying to breathe. Gaius grabbed his medication bag and ran with Elion. it was only a few months ago when Merlin and Arthur almost got killed and now Merlin was dying with a arrow in his back.

as Elion and Gaius ran down the hall, Arthur ripped around the corner with Gwen behind him. "Gaius!" Arthur yelled. "Put him down I need to look at him now," Gaius said in a sharp tone. Arthur slowly put Merlin down and trying not to push the arrow any deeper into him.

Gaius checked his pulse, his face went cold when he didn't feel one. he quickly put his head on Merlin's chest, Gaius sat back as tears fell down his cheeks.

"h-he's dead he… he choked to death on his own blood" Gaius said in a hoarse voice. Gwen had her hands on her mouth tears streaming down her face. Arthur's face was unreadable.

rage-filled Arthur as did a deepening sadness. His one true love laying on a cold stone floor dead, blood all over his lifeless body. Arthur's eyes filled with tears they came streaming down his face like a river. he Collapsed resting his head on Merlin's chest sobbing and muttering into his shirt.

Arthur gripped Merlin's shirt as if trying to bring him back. Gaius had tears running down his cheeks. all the maids stared at the sight tears rolling down their faces. Gwaine and Elion stood off behind Gaius tears pouring from there eyes.

Arthur pulled his head up his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were red.

he put his hand under Merlin's head and slowly lifted him up.

* * *

 **A\N** I'm getting all these chapter's out today most likely only one more chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N** oh my god I can't believe that I'm actually done with this story I loved working on it so much I would like to thank every single person who has read this story thank you all so much 3

* * *

| chapter 12 |

Arthur sat alone crying by Merlin's still, cold body. his face lost all color and he looked ghostly. Morgana was outside the doors of the great hall. tear tracks stained her face, Arthur stood up. His cheeks raw from crying.

"you can't leave me" Arthur said in a whisper. Arthur's legs felt weak as if they would give out to the weight of his grief. he leaned forward and kissed Merlin's forehead. "I-I will never forget you," Arthur said gripping Merlin.

A dark fell over the castle and raindrops fell. Arthur slowly released his grip on Merlin's cold body. he stood up straightening his back. "I will always love you," Arthur said tears running down his face like a river. he gave Merlin one more kiss then slowly turned to leave. he walked out the doors. Morgana turned to him and ran and gave him a hug sobbing into his shirt, Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

they both stood there silent.

"That was a good shot, Cara," Allan said sitting on a log. Cara came and put more wood on the fire. "I know," Cara said in a sharp tone. Allan smiled and leaned forward to the fire. they heard footsteps, Cara and Allan quickly glanced at one another then Allan grabbed his sword.

"put that down, you will hurt someone" a voice called from behind them. Allan and Cara turned to see Sara, their leader.

Sara had bright red hair and green eyes and freckles, "Sara," Cara said relaxing her shoulders. "did you kill him?" Sara asked pulling back her hood of her cloak. "we don't know yet we are waiting for information" Allan said,

"get it fast, we already failed at killing him once we don't want that again" Sara snapped "it's not our fault your men failed at the village" Cara snapped. Molly came running up to them breathing heavy. Cara turned to her, her eyes wide.

"well?"

Molly smiled "he's dead"

Cara smiled "good"

Camelot was dead silent the only sound was the townspeople walking. Arthur sat alone in his chambers, staring at the door praying for it to open and Merlin walk in. tears fell down his cheeks. Arthur lowered his head when he heard the door open. he looked up and saw Gwen, she slowly opened the door.

"I thought you could use a friend" Gwen said slowly walking in and closing the door.

"your very kind Gwen" Arthur said his voice cracking. Gwen gave him a smile and sat down next to him, they say in silence for awhile. Gwen sat with Arthur for a while and brought him some food. Arthur couldn't even think of eating he felt cold and empty as if every bit of life left him. he was just a hollow shell.

Days past and Arthur barely ate and almost never left his chambers. the knights were really worried about they're king.

"is there anything we can do for him?" Lancelot asked looking to Leon.

"I'm afraid not," Leon said in a sad tone.

"he's so broken, I'm not sure if we even have a king at this time," Leon said in a whisper. little did they know someone was listening in.

Arthur was staring out his window, his eyes were lifeless and his body limp.

"I can't take this" Arthur whispered to himself, he knew what he had to do to end his suffering. Percival was walking down the hall and turned the corner to see Arthur walking down the hall from his room.

"sire" Percival said in surprise. "Percival" Arthur said in a grim voice, "I'm sorry... we all miss Merlin" Arthur looked at him.

Arthur went to see Morgana to say bye to her. he knocked on the door. "enter" Morgana called, Arthur slowly pushed the door open. "Arthur!" Morgana sprung up from her chair and ran over to her brother. she pulled Arthur into a hug. Arthur let his shoulders relax a little. "how are you?" she asked releasing her arms from his shoulders.

"I'm ok" he replied, he lied but he didn't want to worry her, "I'm glad…."

It was late at night and everyone was asleep, except for Arthur, he held a dagger in his hands shaking, little did he know that someone was running up the stairs to stop him, the person ran up the stairs full speed and fell at the top step.

Arthur held the dagger above his head tears streaming down his face. the person ran down the hall only a few feet from Arthur's chambers, Arthur lifted the dagger the little higher when the door burst open.

"Arthur stop!" he heard a familiar voice say. Arthur turned to see raven black hair and that stupid neckerchief, Arthur dropped the dagger in shock,

"Mer-Merlin"

light slowly crept into the window.

"Merlin get up" he heard Gaius say. he jerked up, "Arthur needs you... Merlin are you ok?" Gaius asked looking confused, "I… uh, I-I don't know" Merlin whispered.

Merlin got dressed and went to Arthur's chambers. he entered his chambers, "well it's about time" Arthur snapped. Merlin looked like he has seen a ghost. "are you ok?" Arthur asked Merlin was silent for a moment.

"yeah I'm fine just… nevermind" Merlin smiled.

"ok?" Arthur said looking confused.

"just a really weird dream" he muttered.

"what was that Merlin"

"oh nothing" Merlin replied immediately, Merlin looked out the window to see his mother walking to the castle.

"A dream of a lifetime," Merlin said.

* * *

 **A\N** ok so yes Merlin "dreamed" the whole thing... but it was a vision but what will happen to Merlin now that he knows the future and yes Sara was the girl from the village it was a trap for Merlin she used magic to make herself look sickly


	13. Chapter 13

hey you readers. So I know you all probably wondering what this is, well I was wondering if you all would like a sequel? If so tell me in a review thank you.


End file.
